I Love You Mr Gu Junpyo
by may21st
Summary: Another story about my favorite couple: I Love You Mr. Gu... Junpyo
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Gu Junpyo was awoken by the sound of clicking of something against metal stairs. What was that he couldn't quite pointed out. Just who was in the right of mind coming to this place at this time of night? His friends and colleagues knew better to not disturb him at time like this. He tried to ignore it but unfortunately he couldn't. The sound was getting louder and louder and was annoying the hell out of him.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

"What the f*ck is going on here?" He hissed. Checking on his wall, he found that it was almost midnight. He had slept early and was so tired and all. When the sound was finally stopped he rubbed his eyes and left his bed for not able to continue his sleep. Whoever was out there he definitely needed to give a lesson or two. He was antsy and was ready to break someone's arms.

"Just what the f*ck are…" Junpyo didn't continue, too stunned of the view before him. There he saw a girl standing at the edge of the building, ready to jump.

F*ck!

She was startled when she heard him, probably not expecting him.

"Stay away. Let me jump!" She screamed, didn't bother to turn at him.

He never met or knew someone who was about doing suicide but he swore he could hear that she sounded afraid.

"Mam, don't do anything stupid. Come here, let me help you."

He should have not cared about her, but heck the last thing he wanted was the news of someone had killed herself at this place, especially if it was a woman.

"I'm not stupid. You go away and let me die in peace."

Peace?! She was totally nuts. Didn't she read bible? Okay, he wasn't the religious type, but hey everyone knew if killing yourself would never make you die in peace, instead she would go straight to hell and the worst was she probably would haunt this place. No, she couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, Mam. I didn't mean to call you stupid. It was just… I don't think you will die in peace if you jumped off this building." Junpyo tried to explain. He wanted to tell her about the bible part but he was no good at that. So, he tried something else.

"Have you seen what's waiting for you down there?"

"No, what is it?" Her voice sounded wavered. She probably didn't really want to kill herself.

"You know bricks, concretes, woods, logs. You know anything nasty."

"You lie!" She snapped.

"I stay here for your information and why would I lie?" Maybe he could just let her jump. She was persistence. "That nasty iron down there was ready to stab your heart. If you're lucky you'll get a quick death, if not…"

"What…?" She was considering which was good. He had to keep this continue.

"You're going to be in pain, a terrible one, then, then you'll beg to die since dying will look better than in pain." Okay, he made it up but he wished she bought his lies.

"Really…?"

Junpyo smiled in his head. He knew that he was still good in "dealing" with woman. "Yeah, sure. So, please, Miss, move here and I will help you." And she did. She took a little step, carefully. He followed, making few long strides to reach her without startling her.

The wind blew hard. The coldness made him wanted to curse at the wind.

"Be careful." He said and the girl nodded. He still couldn't see her face, the poor light made it impossible.

It wasn't that he had put his guard down, but hell he cursed like crazy when he saw her slipped. It happened really fast. He jumped as fast as he could, reaching for her. He already grabbed her hand before he knew it.

"Please, don't let me go." Junpyo heard her pleaded. He blinked his eyes and finally realized that his grip on her hand was the only thing that could make her stay longer in this world.

"Please…" She begged.

"Don't worry, I'll get you." He said looking into her eyes. He didn't see those eyes before, did he? If she was back facing the light before, this time he could see her face clearly. Scare was taking over her beautiful face. He never saw anything as beautiful as her. He wanted to scold himself for calling her mam, looked like she was barely twenty.

"I'll lift you on three."

She nodded eagerly, gripping his arms tightly. He could feel her fear was transferred through their arms.

He counted and when he reached three or so he thought. He didn't know because he was too caught up in her. He lifted her and they were stumbling to the safer ground. Junpyo was panting as if he had run for miles. The beautiful girl herself was lying on the top of him. Her face buried to his chess. He had to admit that it felt good. God damn it, he needed to stop that thought.

"Miss, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Silently he prayed that she was okay.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked again.

Still she didn't answer but he could feel that she was starting to move.

"I think I'm fine." She finally said. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Good, right now I'll need you to tell me your name and your address so I can help you." He tried so hard to sound as normal as possible. There was something about her being on top of him that made him breathless.

"Jandi, my name is Jandi." That was the last thing she said before collapsing on his chest.

_**Author Note:**_

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I'd like to thank you for reviewing and following and favorite my first story. Here again, I try to write another story about my favorite couple, Junpyo and Jandi. Gosh, I love them so much. I hope you will like it and I cannot wait to read your reviews for this story. See you later until my next update and happy reading ;)**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**May**_

_**P.S: I need a beta reader, but I don't know how to get one :(**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Geum Jandi had never been speeding in her whole twenty years of life, but here she was speeding in her new Porsche her father just bought her. It was for her birthday gift he said. She didn't have any suspicious thought of why he did what he did. She was too busy assuming that her father had finally changed. All the years she had been waiting had been paid off. But she was wrong, very wrong. She should have known better not to set her hopes too high. He wasn't the man she thought he used to be. She had lost him since she was six.

She couldn't think of something else. Her head was filled with hatred toward her father. How could he? How dare he? He had been controlling her life all the time she could remember. So, when she spotted the almost finished building, she quickly hit the brake and dumped her new Porsche few meters away from it.

She hated her father.

Jandi ran into the building, hating the dress she wore because her father made her wore the dress.

"You are going to go to the gala with me." Her father said when he brought her the dress. She was too excited to notice his strange new developed kindness. First was the Porsche then the dress. How could she be so stupid?

She hated her father so much that she thought the only thing she could do was to leave him, permanently. Yes, that was the only way. If he thought she couldn't live without him, then what would he think about her death. At least he couldn't control that.

The wind felt even colder against her bare shoulders. The only warm she could feel was her tears running down to her cheeks. She knew who the one to blame was.

Her mother!

Yeah, she wanted to blame her for everything that happened to her.

Jandi forced her legs to take the metal stairs two at the time, leaving her breathless. The night was quiet. All she could hear was just the clicking sound of her heels against the metal stairs and her very own breath. Where was she? She only remembered driving and driving for God knew how long. Then here she was in the middle of nowhere that probably very far from the house she stayed.

House? No, it wasn't a house. It was just a big building with no love in it.

Did he ever think about her? No, he didn't.

Her mind still wondered around to her father as she climbed up the stairs, asking why he was there but never really there for her.

Jandi wiped her tears as she climbed up the building. She loved her father of course. She stayed there hoping that someday he would turn to look at her but he never did. She had had enough. She should have run away.

No! She couldn't do that, she wasn't her mother.

Jandi climbed and climbed, and before she knew it, she was already standing at the top of the building ready to jump off the building. So, this was it, this was how she was going to die.

Why was it so quiet? Where was everyone? It was a construction site, wasn't it?

Jandi smiled at how she would end up alone even after she died. She never was so lonely until this time. Would her friends going to miss her?

"Stop making excuses Jandi, you only have one friend since you are six." She scolded herself. Yes, she had only one best friend, Gaeul. She had been there for her, in her high and low, so was Jandi for Gaeul.

Jandi felt sorry to her friend. If she knew her life would end this night she would write a letter for Gaeul telling her how grateful she was to be her friend and how thankful she was that Gaeul accepted her as her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Gaeul."

Jandi heard herself sobbing. She was alone again.

"What if someone never find your body?" Her coward self said. Yes, coward was all she had been. She never fought her father. She let him did what he did, never cared whether she liked it or not. She just let him.

"Just for once in your life, do something brave." Jandi said to herself. Yes, this was the time she proved her father.

Jandi smiled again. "Good bye, father."

"Just what the f*ck are…" Whoever the voice was belong to. It had successfully stopped her from jumping off the building.

Waking up in someone else's arms beside her parents should have made her went into panic or made her felt wrong or something like that, but to her surprise she didn't feel any of that, she felt comfortable and save instead. Jandi nuzzled closer seeking for his warmth and comfort, thinking that the guy was still in a deep sleep. Don't blame her because he smelt so good and was so warm which reminded her of being hugged by her mother or her father few years ago when she was still six before her mother left.

She never knew what had made her mother ran away. She was sure that they were the happiest family in the world, but one night her mother came to her room whispering sorry in her sleep and she never saw her anymore the next day.

Her father never told her what happened, and she never dared to ask him why because he ignored her mostly, too busy changing his woman or with whom he should be dating.

Yeah, after her mother left the house her father changed into someone she barely knew. Gone was her loving father. She couldn't help but to blame her mother, because of her she lost her father. Never once her father had mentioned her mother, for the past fourteen years he acted like she was never exist, getting rid of anything that reminded him of her. Deep down she knew he loved her too much. It was just his way to forget her and Jandi did the same as he did. Her parents were one of her reasons she never involved in a relationship. What if she loved someone too much then ended up being left like her father. No, she wouldn't risk that. Just like her father's, her heart was too fragile, too weak.

Years of experience should have made her stronger but she was still weak. One of many proves was last night. She drove like mad after she overheard her father talking to his business partner about her to marry his son.

Was he crazy? Never did he care about her but why did he bother thinking with whom she should be marrying.

"Just be patient Jandi, he will love you again." The words worked like a spell that kept her waiting. He didn't do that he walked away from her instead, far away from being her loving father.

Jandi nuzzled closer to his chest seeking for warmth that his body provided. He was her savior. She inhaled his manly scent, running her nose to his Adam apple and it was so good. She knew that when he woke up she would feel embarrassed. She remembered telling him to go away only to beg him later to not let her go.

After startling her with his curse, he then told her nonsense that to her surprise had made her re-consider about her plan to kill herself. Really, it was weird that part of her told her to trust him. She didn't know which one, was it the coward self or her brave self or maybe both. Jandi always thought she was a bipolar. She had hid her brave self for quite long time. When she thought that maybe it was finally the time to let her brave self out then this guy successfully confused her again.

Jandi felt him stirred in his sleep. She quickly shut her eyes, pretending that she was sleeping.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said in his husky voice.

Was it normal that she liked the sound of his voice? Did he always sound this good in the morning? If he did, then she would gladly stay there, maybe forever. She swore she hated him the first time she heard him cursing like a pirate.

He palmed her cheek and caressed it. It was so good that she couldn't help but to open her eyes and was greeted by his complete packages smile. Yes, he had dimple on his right cheek and she liked that.

"Hi…" Jandi said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" He said. Gosh, he sounded so sweet.

She nodded and he smiled at her. She probably had died already or probably was dreaming.

He moved and sustained his head with his hand, staring at her. He was smiling which made her get a hint of his dimple on the other side of his cheek. She must be dreaming since he was too good to be true.

"So, are you ready to tell me who you are?"

Jandi sighed. Some dreams might have to end too soon.

"Are you okay?" Instead of answer his question the girl asked him back, looking up at him with her two beautiful big eyes. Didn't she know what she had done to him?

Damn, he didn't know how to answer her question. His heart was pounding like crazy, he was twenty four for God sake. This wasn't his first experience of course. God knew he had lost count how many women he had bedded since he was 16. Yet, this suicidal girl had him acting like he was 15. All hard by the small touch or rub that she unconsciously made.

She moved again causing another friction at his groin then those big eyes shot up at him.

"There is something just poking on my stomach." She said, batting her very long lashes.

Damn, was she that innocent? How old was she? He bet she was barely 18 or maybe twenty.

Junpyo could only chuckle at her innocent comment. "It's normal for us guys when we wake up in the morning." She didn't say anything but mouthing O with her cherry lips. Damn, she shouldn't have done that. He didn't know how long he could restrain his huge urge to lay her flat on the bed and kiss her senseless or maybe did something more than just kissed her.

"You're warm and smell good too.'' She immediately closed her mouth with her palms. Just like him, she was surprised that she said what she just said.

"I..." Within second Junpyo was already pinned her flat on the bed. Damn, he couldn't hold that anymore. Her lips were too tempting.

She blinked her eyes and unconsciously licked her lips. Damn, she was going  
to be the dead of him.

She closed her eyes as he leaned closer.

Her lips were the softest thing he had ever felt, sweet like honey. His tongue teased and licked her lips, patiently waiting for her to open her mouth but unfortunately she didn't.

Why didn't she open for him? Wait! Had she ever been kissed before?

Damn, he felt like the greatest jerk in the world. With his last strength left, he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Junpyo said apologetically.

He felt even worse when she said nothing. She was just looking at him intensely looking all innocent.

"I've never been kissed before." She said, still in her innocent voice.

Her first kiss should have been beautiful just like her, but he had stolen that from her. He swore if she let him kissed her again he would show her how the first kiss should be.

"I should have warned you." She said in nervous giggle. She must have seen his guilt.

Junpyo smiled at her. His heart flattered when she gave him her brightest smile. He wished he could just stay on the bed all day with her, doing nothing just looking at her beautiful face or listening to her laugh. He didn't know why but everything about her hooked him to the point of no return.

He leaned again, could not wait to taste her lips again. She parted her lips slightly made him grinned and groaned at the same time. He was so close to her lips when someone opened the door, startling them both.

"F*ck!" Whoever was entering his room must be prepared to face his wrath.

"I'm so...sorry. I... didn't mean... to interrupt." Yijung was stammering. He must know what might come unto him.

"Sorry." Yijung said again before quickly closed the door.

Junpyo smiled at the girl underneath him who was closing her eyes tightly. She must be feeling embarrassed. He opened his mouth to talk to her but the door opened again.

Sh!t!

"What the f*ck Yijung?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Junpyo..."

"If sorry made everything right, there would be no need of police." Junpyo cut him before Yijung could finish, narrating his famous line. He heard her giggling. She should stop doing just that or he would never leave her alone.

"Tell me something important, or else I'll be gladly pushing you off from this building."

"Sorry..." He said again. Junpyo was annoyed. The idea of throwing him off this building suddenly seemed so interesting.

"Stop saying sorry Yijung! Just tell me what you want to say!" The girl laughed again and her giggle caused a slow friction between his groins. Damn, he couldn't stand it anymore. He wished that Yijung would just disappear from his room so he could have her for his own.

Junpyo turned to give him his deadly glare.

"I... I mean we... we need you downstairs as soon as possible. We have problems." Yijung said then quickly disappeared behind the door.

"Damn!"

What kind of problem they had? It better be important.

"Are you okay if I leave you here?" Junpyo asked. She nodded eagerly, smiling brightly at him. He swore her smile could light up the whole city of Seoul. He should have stayed with her instead of following Yijung.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead which surprised them both. Why did he even do that? He got off the bed and quickly turned away not wanting her to see his blushing red face, heading to the door.

"Do you mind if I use your phone?" Junpyo stopped as he heard her asking. He turned to look at her. Her back was leaning against the wall, her hair was messy from her sleep, and she was covering her bare shoulder with the comforter. The sight of her made him even harder to leave. He swore he would trade anything he had just to watch her doing just that every morning.

He took a very deep breath, trying to control the urge not to come back to his bed and ravish her. "Sure, try inside those drawers!" Junpyo said pointing at the cabinet beside his bed. Her eyes followed his finger and then nodded at him.

He looked at her one more time before leaving her alone. "See you later than." Junpyo said. Was he hoping that she would stay? He wasn't sure but before couldn't restrain himself he closed the door behind him.

_**Author note:**_

_**First of all, I'd like to thank you readers, very very much for your positive reviews and reading this story. Here is another update, I hope that you guys like it. Thanks!**_

_**3 Jundi couple **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Jandi smiled like a loon watching him leaving the room. She couldn't get rid of how he looked at her before closing the door. Gosh, he was the most beautiful guy she had ever met. She quickly got off the bed when she remembered that she had asked him to use his phone.

Jandi searched lazily inside his drawers, taking her time to look around his room only to find his clothes, probably, when she open the first drawer. She was hesitant to open the next drawer suspecting what might be inside it. But she opened it by the way and found… Stationaries?

"Why did he need this?" Jandi said as she took compass and protractor from the drawer. Ignoring her own question, she put the stationary back then continued her search.

She finally found his phone in the third drawer. She swept his phone and was glad that he didn't set any password. Wasn't it a sign that he had nothing to hide? Tempted to search his phone, she opened his contact and only found three groups of contacts. They are family, friend, and work. Curious she tapped the family group and found only word 'Mom' in it. She smiled bitterly. Unlike her, he was very lucky.

She was tempted to check another group but decided to not doing it since she had already crossing the limit knowing he had been nice to her. She chose the dial pad and typed her best friend's number. Few seconds later someone answered.

"Gaeul, it's me, Jandi." Jandi quickly told the person from the other side since she knew her friend mostly rejected some unknown number.

"Damn, Jandi. Where the heck are you? Where have you been?" Jandi smiled when she was bombarded with questions. She had expected that to happen.

"It's long story Gaeul, I'll tell you later." Jandi calmly answered knowing her demanding friend wouldn't stop with just that.

"What do you mean long story? Just get your lazy ass here, or your father will kill me."

"What?!" She should have known that her father would look for her.

"Yes, Jandi. He called me just few minutes ago and I've been calling you since then only to be answered by your freaking stupid machine."

Okay. Jandi was definitely in big trouble. Not only her father, her best friend were also furious too. She had to get out from here, soon.

Jandi looked around and spotted her heels by the door, putting them on as soon as possible before bolting out the room.

Climbing down ten stories building had made her tired. She wanted to rest there for a while but there was no time. Turned out the building was already filled with workers. She didn't bother their eyes taking glance at her, the only thing that worry her was just how she could get out of there ASAP.

Jandi stopped at her place when she saw her reflection at the nearby car. What the heck? No wonder they were all staring at her.

Her messy hair, crumpled dress, and she was exiting some random guy's room.

Damn! Those workers must have thought the worst about her, but who cared? She had more important thing to do than worrying what people thinking about her.

Jandi half ran to her car few yards away from the building. It was hard to do that with her heels but she didn't have time to stop and took her heels off. When she spotted her car she was wondering why her car was still there even she had forgotten to lock it but was somehow grateful knowing that she even had left the key inside. She was lucky that no one took her car.

She turned on the GPS and typed Gaeul's address, when she was sure she got the shortest route she hit the pedal and sped up like she was competing in Nascar championship. Thirty minutes later she honked furiously in front of Gaeul's gate.

Gaeul's big house was quite far from the gate it took five minutes since she couldn't speed up inside the mansion. Jandi hit the brake and found Gaeul stood there crossing her hands on her chest, waiting for her.

Crap! She looked mad.

"Morning, Gaeul." Jandi waved awkwardly. Gaeul of course raised her brows too high.

"What the hell happened with you Jandi?"

Not again. Jandi ignored Gaeul's worry question. She went straight to Gaeul's room like she had done so many times before. Without turning her head she knew that Gaeul was following her

Jandi threw her body on the bed. Her eyes dreamily looked at pink painted ceiling reminiscing what had happened just minutes before. She touched her lips and her heart skipped many beats remembering how it felt like when the guy kissed her.

Gosh, it felt so good. Who was his name again? Junpyo? Yeah, that was how his friend called him after he barged in, interrupting them.

"Gaeul, have you been kissed before?" Jandi blurted out.

Gaeul gasped. " .God. Just what did you just get into?" She said then followed her lying on the bed.

Jandi turned to face her. Gaeul studied her, narrowing her eyes and said. "Is that why you looked like mess?"

"Shut up! Just answer my question." She had enough with those workers thinking the worst of her. She didn't need her friend to do that too.

"I have, why? Did someone kiss you?" Gaeul said.

Jandi nodded, biting her lower lips.

Gaeul suddenly sat on the bed, gasping. "Oh. My. God. Jandi, who is the lucky guy? Was it good?"

Jandi nodded again, grinning from ear to ear. "It was the best feeling in the world." She said dreamily.

"Who is he?" Jandi couldn't help but smiled at Gaeul's curious face.

"I don't really know his name since he didn't really introduce himself, but I think I know his name." Gaeul furrowed her brows, probably confused of what she was saying.

"His friend called him and he kinda interrupted us when we were..." Jandi stopped, thinking if she should continue or not.

"When you were what?!" Gaeul was getting impatient.

"When he kissed me." Jandi said. "Owh, Gaeul, I think I'm in love." Jandi swooned and hugged her best friend. She didn't know was it love she was feeling but she liked how the word that came out from her mouth.

LOVE. It was beautiful and she missed him already.

"Yah! Stop it and tell me everything!" Gaeul protested removing Jandi's arms from her.

On cue Jandi told her the whole story minus her attempt to kill herself. She didn't left the part about her father tried to arrange her marriage and how the guy had saved her. Instead of her attempting to do suicide, Jandi told her that she almost hit her car and the guy saved her which was true. She also didn't forget to tell Gaeul that nothing serious happened to her.

Jandi felt bad for telling her lies. She couldn't help it. She didn't want her friend to worry. Of course Gaeul would not stop being her friend if she told her the truth. She just didn't want her to freak out.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jandi didn't know how she should answer her question. Of course she wanted to refuse her father and kissed her future husband goodbye. For once in her life she wanted to make her own choice.

The guy she just met not only had saved her. He had captivated her.

The knock on the door startled them. The door opened and one of Gaeul's maid entered after Gaeul told her to come in.

"Mr. Geum called and he wanted to talk to Miss Geum." The maid said politely. Jandi looked at Gaeul and was glad when she encouraged her by putting her hand on her shoulder then nodded at her.

Jandi stood up and took the phone from the maid not forgot to mouth thank you. Guess it was the time to face the truth.

"Hi, Dad." Jandi said shortly as she brought the phone closer to her ear.

Junpyo drove his old Mustang carelessly and was still pissed at his best friend and also co-worker, Yijung, who was sitting groggily on the passenger seat. He didn't dare to look at him.

Junpyo purposely made few sudden turns which made his friend hold the seat tightly.

He smiled devilishly. That was for interrupting him and the girl. Damn, he had been holding his hard groin the whole night and he was this close to get into the girl's pants. Another turn and Junpyo took it very sudden just to get his revenge.

"Damn, Junpyo. I thought I've said sorry." Yijung finally ended his silence which made Junpyo rewarded him with his deadly glare.

"If sorry make..."

"Yeah... Yeah... I know. I know." Yijung cut him before he finished his famous line which made him smirked.

"What were you thinking Yijung? Don't you know how to knock? And why the f*ck are you telling me to drive without even telling me where to go?"

Yijung had been secretive. After ruining his morning, Yijung told him that he had to drive him and said that he would tell him on the way.

"Your father wants to meet you."

F*ck!

Why the f*ck did the old man want to meet him? Yijung must have known that he would refuse. That was why he said to tell him later. Junpyo was quiet for a while. His father issue was something they rarely spoke of.

"What else?"

"There is also this meeting with the CEO of our heavy equipment contractor from the Geum Enterprise, Mr. Geum Il Bong himself."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Junpyo hit the brake all of sudden, not believing what he just heard.

"F*ck Junpyo, just tell me if you want to kill me."

"Sorry about that Yijung, am I hearing it right? Geum Enterprise?"

"Yeah, why? You know him?" Junpyo nodded resuming his driving. Of course he knew who Geum Il Bong was. He was the one who caused his mother's sadness.

He remembered when she brought him to watch some girls from afar. They sat inside the car watching as they were playing. Junpyo wanted to know who they were watching but something caught his eyes. It was weird, when all the girls were running or laughing there was one girl who sat on the swing. He looked at his mother and was sure that she was looking at the girl on the swing.

He asked his mother why they didn't just talk to the girl. She said she couldn't.

"Junpyo, can you do me a favor?" His mother asked. He was asked to give the chocolate to the girl on the swing. She said it was her favorite chocolate. Quickly he walked to the playground to get his work done as soon as possible, he didn't like girls. In fact he hated them because they were loud and annoying.

He spotted her still sitting on the swing, her head leaning on the swing chain, looking down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Girls are weird.

"Hey." Junpyo said stepping in front of her. She looked so small. Even if he was just ten he was already too tall, his mother always said he looked like his father he never knew. The girl looked up and he was stunned by her. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but she was sad.

"Who are you?" She said. He didn't answer her, thrusting his hand instead.

"For you." He said shortly.

The girl looked at him as if she was trying to recognize him when she couldn't she took the chocolate from his hand. She smiled and his heart melted. He could give her chocolate everyday just to see her smile.

"Thank you." She said. Not only beautiful, she was nice too. Junpyo smiled back at her. He wanted to stay longer but his mother told him to come back soon. He turned to leave. He was just few steps away when she called.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Junpyo turned to face her, she was standing. She was so small, he was sure that her height wasn't reaching his chest, but still she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Junpyo." He said.

"Thank you, Junpyo." She said.

He smiled so wide and ran fast to his mother. He wondered when his mother would ask him again. When he arrived at the car he was still smiling.

"Thank you, son." Her mother said.

Junpyo nodded, still smiling. He looked at his mother and wondered how could she know about her favorite food?

"Who is the be... girl?" He wanted to add beautiful but decided not to. His mother smiled.

"That beautiful girl is my daughter." She said.

Junpyo looked at his mother then the girl, she was far away but he had memorized her perfectly in his head then he saw the resemblance between them.

"What's her name?" His mother smiled again. He swore he tried not to sound too excited.

"Jandi, her name is Geum Jandi. My beautiful golden grass." His mother said proudly.

They waited there until the school ended.

He saw as someone carried her out and made her sat in the car. The man turned looking at their way, fishing out his phone from his jacket. Few moments later his mother's phone rang. She picked it up and listened to whoever was calling, tears streamed down her face, he wanted to wipe it but he was afraid, so he just sat there.

Junpyo just watched her as she ended the call then he realized that he had  
missed when the girl was leaving. Her car wasn't there anymore. His mother quickly wiped her tears.

"Let's go home, Junpyo."

After that they never went to the school to watch the girl anymore and he never questioned why. And his mother never mentioned her again.

He knew who the man was. One day, Junpyo asked his mother and she told him everything and he knew that the man was her father, Geum Il Bong.

Junpyo was so lost in his thought when Yijung told him about the meeting.

"Damn, Junpyo. Do you even listen to me?" Junpyo sneered, ignoring his complain.

Geum Jandi, he repeated the name in his head over and over, then he remembered the girl from last night said her name.

Wait?! Didn't she say that her name was Jandi? He wondered how many Jandi lived in Seoul.

Was it coincident if the girl had the same name? He had to make sure of it and to do that he needed to make a call.

F*ck! He forgot to bring his phone. He looked at Yijung, hoping that he had the number he was about to call.

"Yijung, do you have Woobin's number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mind if I borrow your phone, I need to call him. I kinda forget to  
bring my phone."

Yijung took his phone and dialed the number then gave it to Junpyo.

"Hey, man. It's me, Junpyo." Junpyo said when he heard his friend greeted. "I'm fine. I know it's been a while. We should go out and drink later. Look Woobin, I wanna ask your help, if you're okay with that."

"I need you to check who owns this car. Yeah, I have the number." Junpyo told him the number he had memorized before. He was a bit taken aback when he saw the Porsche was abandoned from his construction site. The girl must have lost her mind leaving her car unlocked. Damn, she even left the key inside the car. He had to ask one of his workers to guard her car.

"Junpyo, are you there?" Junpyo heard Woobin asked.

"Yeah, anything you want to share?"

"The car belongs to… Wait! Damn, it's the latest Porche." Woobin was rumbling.

Junpyo had already known that and he didn't need that information. "Woobin, please. Just tell me whose car is it?" Junpyo said sternly, knowing Woobin would talk too much about car.

"Sorry, man. I got carried away. This girl is totally rich to own the car, she is barely twenty."

Junpyo heaved a sigh. He definitely didn't need the info, all he needed just the name.

Her f*cking name!

"Woobin..." Junpyo said, gritting his teeth. He was being impatient.

"Fine." Woobin laughed, "The car belongs to none other than Geum Jandi, the princess of Geum Enterprise. Wow, she is rich. Wait, Junpyo did you screw her? Or are you planning to? Man, she is too young and definitely not your type."

"Shut up!" Junpyo hissed and that made his best friend laughed, so loud that he had to pull away the phone from his ear. His playboy image was stuck with him like a big pledge.

He was trying to clear his image and focused only his carrier he had tried to build since two years ago. He was so proud of himself he had been living woman free life for almost three months. Unfortunately this girl that might be Geum Jandi had made him wanted to stop his celibacy.

"Woobin, can you send me her picture? Yeah, thanks man." Junpyo ended the call. He waited until the phoned buzzed, signaling that a message was received. He opened the message and saw her face. Instead of freaking out, he felt relieved. He wondered why? Maybe part of him wanted it to be her, he just didn't know.

Yijung snapped the phone from his hand and looked at the picture.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Someone I know." Junpyo said, adding the speed of his car. He wanted this meeting to be over soon, so he could come back and see her. He knew how ridiculous it was, but he wished that she would still be there when he came back.

_**Author note:**_

_**I want to thank you readers very very much, for reading and reviewing this story. I love you readers, I love your reviews and I love this couple very much, maybe a bit too much ;)**_

_**Here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. Love Jundi Couple.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The ride to Shinhwa building was quiet fast since Junpyo had sped up a bit over the limit. He was glad that Yijung became quiet the whole ride. He probably didn't like the meeting too. He always said his father reminded him of mafia from Italy or from some of movies he had watched. Junpyo had to admit that it hurt his feeling hearing his friend talking about his father, after all he was his father anyway but he chose to not mind it and shake that off.

Yijung said his father would wait in some coffee shop inside Shinhwa building. Junpyo was supposed to meet him 15 minutes ago. This was going to be bad, his father hated tardiness.

"You're late, Son." His father said when Junpyo and Yijung were reaching his seat. Somehow, hearing his father's comment made him feel so inferior but he swore he would not show that to him. Secretly he admired how his father made him feel that way and hoping that one day he could become like him.

His father nodded at Junpyo signaling him to join him. Taking the cue Junpyo sat on one of the empty seat across his father followed by Yijung.

"You gave us some short of notices. I tried as fast as I could to be here." Junpyo reasoned. He didn't know why he even bothered to defend himself to his father. There was something that made him wanted to be good in front of his father.

His father sneered at his words. Damn, even he inherited that annoying arrogant expression from his father.

"I told you to use the chopper, didn't I? I bet it would be faster than that piece of junk." Junpyo had to clutch his knuckles so he wouldn't use it to fist his father.

What was the guy thinking? The car was his baby. He bought it himself using the first money he earned. The first time he saw the car, it was like love at the first sight.

"Thank you, father. I feel better just using my car." Junpyo said. How could he choose to leave the girl just to be mocked by his father?

"Shinhwa is going to be yours sooner or later, you have to use to it. You have to come here often." His father said taking his coffee from the table.

His father was right, he rarely came to this building, he could count it using his fingers. The first time he was here was when his father told him that he was his biological father, four years after his mother died of cancer. It was ten years ago and he was fifteen.

His father told him about how his mother had kept secret about Junpyo's existence and just found out after some random lawyer came to his office telling him that he had a son.

He said that he was going to inherit all of this. That was how crazy his life was, where was he for the past fifteen years of his existence? Junpyo asked him the question of course and shamelessly he answered that he loved her mother and always would. He said he had no choice.

His father married his wife because of his family made him to and left his mother only to have an affair with her later and then he was brought to the world. Yeah, Junpyo knew that his life was so f*cked up.

Junpyo never believed his father had ever loved his mother. If he ever loved her then why didn't he give up his wealth and married her instead? His father was a bastard, he never wanted to be.

"I have arranged this meeting with one of my friend." His father said, checking on his watch on his wrist. "He'll be here in five minutes."

True to his word, five minutes later someone greeted and hugged his father.

"Good morning, my friend!" The man said.

Junpyo immediately knew who he was. Even he never saw him before but people will just recognize as he was always appeared in some gossip magazines or infotainment on TV for he was dating some famous actress or singers. People would directly recognize Mr. Geum Il Bong.

Junpyo stood up and shook his hand firmly and said some greetings "Good morning, Mr. Geum."

"Your son is handsome, my friend." Mr. Geum said as he took his hand. He turned to his father who looked so proud and soon they both laughed.

"Of course he is. He gets my best DNA."

If only he could choose.

"So, let's get this meeting started, I have to fly to New York in thirty minutes." His father said.

The two old men laughed again.

Junpyo and Yijung exchanged their look.

"Junpyo, my son. I and Mr. Geum were planning to unite our business." His father said.

"Good for you." He wanted to say but he didn't dare to do it so he just smiled at his father. He didn't give a damn of what he was doing or about to do.

Wait?! They had to become family to do that. Did that mean? But his step sister was married already.

F*ck!

Just when he thought he would never do his father mistake. Here he was repeating history.

"I..." Junpyo lost for words.

"I take it that you understand son. Yes, you'll marry Mr. Geum's only daughter."

Junpyo let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He was relieved that Mr. Geum only had one daughter. Even he was famous for being playboy, unlike his father, he didn't have any illegitimate child.

"I was planning to bring her here but she was staying with her friend. What is it they say..." Mr. Geum thought hard but couldn't seem to find the word.

"Girl's night." Junpyo's father blurted. Mr. Geum laughed agreeing with him.

"I have a daughter too you know." Junpyo's father said then laughed.

Junpyo could only watch as the two old men laughed while talking about their daughter. He had to hold his grin, so they would not suspect that he was agree with his father even if he was too damn happy about this arrangement. Just wait until he told his mother aka Mrs. Geum. Yeah, he met her while his mother was treated for her stadium four cancer and after she passed away Mrs. Geum took care of him. Even if no one could replace his mother but Mrs. Geum treated him like her own son that made him considered her as his own mother. He couldn't wait to tell him this very good news to her.

Junpyo turned to look at Yijung who was looking at him with his shifty eyes, probably wondering how he didn't throw a fit about his father idea arranging his marriage.

"Let me call her." Mr. Geum stood up and walked away from where they sat. He talked to her daughter for a while then back again.

"You can talk to her, son." Junpyo was taken aback when Mr. Geum gave him the phone. What should he say? Damn, he didn't think of talking to her this very soon. He wished he could refuse but that would mean embarrassing his father, so he stood up taking the phone from Mr. Geum.

"Thank you, Mr. Geum." He said before retreating himself to have privacy. He cleared his throat, pulling the phone to his ear.

"Hi." He said, smiling like a kid in a candy store when he heard her familiar voice that he had just started to memorize since this morning.

* * *

"Geum Jandi, where have you been?" Her father called her full name that only meant she was in trouble. She couldn't believe she had tried to kill herself yet here she was cowering over her father nagging at the phone. She was glad she moved to the bathroom so Gaeul wouldn't hear her.

"I thought you already knew." She said weakly. Just by hearing his firm voice all her attempts to rebel against him were forgotten. She loved him very much for sure and he was the only family she had. He gave her anything she needed but his love.

"Tell me why you disappeared last night?" The fact that her father noticed her absent made her flinched. There must be something when he told her to attend the party with him.

"I was having stomach cram. I forgot to bring my pain killer so I went to Gaeul." Jandi always used this lame excuse whenever she had trouble with her father. He never questioned if it was dealing with woman problem and he had already knew how bad it was when she got her period. She remembered ever pass out when the first time she got her first period at the age of thirteen. She remembered when her father flew back from his business trip only to check on her. She thought he was finally back being her father, but she was wrong. When he found out that she was fine he didn't say anything only told the maid and her bodyguard to watch her carefully then flew again.

She heard him sighed, wishing that he was relieved knowing that she was okay.

"Jandi, right now I have a meeting with your future husband and your future father in-law, Mr. Gu Byunghun. I want you to say something to him since I cannot bring you here."

"What do you mean, Dad?" It wasn't that she didn't understand what her father meant. She wondered when he would ever ask her if she wanted it or not?

"Just talk to him and be a good girl." Her father told her like he always did. She could hear him talking to her someone who was probably her future husband and told him that he could talk to her.

Jandi closed the receiver and took a deep breath. Whoever he was, she had to tell him that she against this marriage.

"Hi." She heard him said. No time to chit chat, just go straight forward, maybe he could understand.

"Hi, Mr. Gu." Jandi heaved and started narrating lies she had been planning just few seconds ago. "Look, Mr. Gu, I have boyfriend and me totally against this marriage."

She wished that she had more times so that she could frame a better lie but for this time this was the best thing she could have probably she would have.

"Okay..." She heard him said.

Jandi hated that he sounded so calm. He should have despised this marriage too so she wouldn't be in trouble and she didn't have to marry him.

"He is handsome and he is a good kisser too."

Did she need to tell him that? Whatever, she needed to make him to agree with her.

"And I'm going to meet him tonight."

He chuckled and it sounded annoying. "Look, Ms. Geum, why don't you let me kiss you and then you decide who is better at kissing."

Jandi's eyes widened. Even if she couldn't see his face she could imagine that he was sneering.

Jerk!

"What do you think I am? I'm not kissing around when I've boyfriend."

"It's okay to compare, don't you want to get the best?"

What?! This guy was total psycho. Jerk square. Jerk to the power of millions.

"Sorry, Mr. Gu, I'm not you." She heard him laughed which annoyed her even more.

"Are you really agreeing with this?" Jandi hesitantly asked.

"Why aren't I?" He said lazily.

"Don't you want to fall in love with someone?"

"You're so naive Miss Geum." He said, laughing and he was so annoying. "Let me give you some advice, come here and see me then I can guarantee you'll fall in love with me the first time you see me." Hearing his cocky comments made her wanted to throw something to his face.

Jandi snorted. "You're so proud of yourself Mr. Gu." He laughed out loud at her hateful words. There was no way she could fall for him. She had already found her knight even if he had no shiny armor. He didn't need that actually since had her heart already.

"I cannot wait to see you, Miss Geum." He said, still laughing and then the line was off.

"Yah! Hello... Hello… Hello…"

Damn, the jerk had ended the call. What could she do? She definitely didn't want to marry that cocky bastard. She needed a plan to escape this marriage. Talking about plan, she knew who could be the best help to mastermind a plan.

Jandi exited the bathroom with her gloomy face. Gaeul was sitting on her pink bed, patiently waiting for her. She didn't say anything when Jandi sat beside her.

"Gaeul, I'm doomed." Jandi rested her head on Gaeul's shoulder, feeling so defeated.

She didn't know what she would do if Gaeul wasn't there for her. Actually, she knew, maybe she would try to kill herself again, but what if the guy from last night wasn't there to save her?

"So, how was your father?" Gaeul asked.

"He was still being my father as usual, he was mad that I left the party last night but thanks to you for saving my life again." Yeah, Gaeul had done that so many times. She was sure that her father would have locked her up if she had no Gaeul beside her.

Gaeul smiled then hugged her. "I'm so happy that I can help." She pulled away and studied her. "If he is okay, then why do you look devastated?"

Jandi looked at her friend. "I just talked to my future husband."

Gaeul's eyes widened. "What?!"

Jandi nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then what do you say about him?" Jandi eyed her friend, she swore she heard excitement in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just curious." Gaeul quickly said. She might be feeling guilty.

"I know." Jandi said weakly. She couldn't blame her friend for being curious. She would do the same if it was Gaeul who her marriage being arranged.

"Was he... okay?"

"No, he is far from okay."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he is a total jerk."

"Wow..." Jandi swore that Gaeul was beyond curious. She was interested but a little bit too much.

"Yah! You should have been pity me not admiring his jerkiness."

Gaeul giggled. "Sorry."

"Is he that bad?" Gauel said again hesitantly.

"He is a jerk square. No!" Jandi held up her hand to correct her words. "He is a jerk to the power of millions and I hate him so much."

Jandi grabbed Gaeul's hand. "Gaeul, I have to cancel this marriage. Are you with me?"

Gaeul nodded. "Yes, my friend. I'm on your side as long as you're happy."

"Thank you, Gaeul." Jandi hugged her. How grateful she was to have a friend like her.

"So, what's your plan?" Jandi grinned devilishly knowing her plan would be a great success with Gaeul on her side or at least she would not marry to the jerk if her plan worked. This crazy master plan had been playing in her head even before the jerk offed the phone. If he couldn't agree with her, then she had to make him.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, readers. It's me again with new update. It seemed like everyone thought that Junpyo and Jandi were sibling after my last update. I loved them too much to make them sibling so I had to add some information in this update. I hope that you like this update and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. Love Jundi couple.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Jandi couldn't tear her smile from her face after telling her plan to Gaeul. Of course she was freaking out at first, but finally understood that her plan should go that way. It was almost 3 at the afternoon when she finally arrived at her empty big house.

Jandi walked as if nothing had happened. "Good afternoon, Miss Geum." One of her maids greeted and followed her like she always did. Jandi didn't answer her immediately, she kept walking instead. She needed to be in her room ASAP. Jandi stopped when she reached the stairs and the maid stopped too. Jandi heaved a deep sigh. It was annoying.

"Good afternoon, Sinae." Since she was leaving only with her maids and bodyguards she knew almost all their names. "Do you mind to just leave me alone, I'm very tired and you are annoying me?" The maid didn't budge from her place, she bowed instead. Gosh, why was everyone so annoying? Choosing to not mind her maid Jandi continued to climb up the stairs as fast as she could. Just when she thought she had escaped her maid, her two bodyguards were standing in front of her room door. Great, her father must have said something to them for letting her escaped last night.

"Hi, Mr. Kim. Hi, Mr. Park!" Jandi smiled, waving her hand awkwardly. The scary two bodyguards didn't say a thing just stood there.

Jandi gulped. Gosh, she was in trouble, very big one. She had known her bodyguards since forever and she knew better to not make them mad.

"Good afternoon, Miss Geum." Mr. Park said. He looked so scary with his big body. He almost reminded her of those fighters in some show she once had watched. Those fighters scared the hell out of her.

"I… I… need to go inside if you two guys don't mind." Jandi let out a humorless laugh, pointing at her door. To her surprise, they moved their big body and let her enter the room.

"Thanks, Mr. Kim, Mr. Park!" She said and quickly closed the door. Gosh, they were scary. She needed to be careful next time.

Jandi laughed at her thought. As if there would be next time. Knowing her father would double up the guards or maybe triple. She wondered why he would bother to do that since he never once loved her. He was too over protective. But the fact that she only saw Mr. Kim and Mr. Park, there must be something going on in her father's head. It was probably was about that marriage he arranged for her. He must be feeling guilty. Talking about marriage, she definitely needed to go somewhere in order to cancel that.

Jandi took her bath faster than usual, drying her hair and changing her clothes into jeans and black t-shirt underneath her flannel shirt, climbing down the stairs as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to go to that building and meet the guy. She was too excited she didn't notice the maid standing by the stairs.

"There is a package sent for you, Miss Geum." Jandi stopped at her place. She raised her brows looking at the box on her hand.

"Really?" She wondered who sent it since never once someone had sent something to her house, except her father. It probably was from him too.

"Just put it in my room, I need to go somewhere." Jandi uninterestingly told the maid then ran to the door only to be stopped by her two bodyguards. She should have known better that they would never let her out easily.

"I'm sorry Miss Geum, your father said you are not allowed to leave the house at night." Mr. Kim, the scariest between the two, said in his firm voice.

Jandi rolled her eyes. "It's not even night yet, I swear, I'll be at home before 9, ok?" She tried her best to coax her two bodyguards to agree with her. She desperately needed to go.

"I'm sorry, Miss Geum. It was your father order." Mr. Park, the less scary, said.

Jandi pouted. "Mr. Kim, please..." Jandi bated her lashes to the man but he wasn't budge. "Please..."

"No, Miss Geum." Mr. Kim's stoic voice was something she couldn't dare to answer. Jandi inhaled, thinking what she had to do to make them agree.

"How about Mr. Park drives me?" Jandi offered. She just needed to bring one of them to protect her since they were too worried. It should be working so she could think the rest on the way. "Please..." Using her pleading eyes, Jandi tried again. Even if they were scary Jandi knew they loved her like their own daughter.

"Fine." Mr. Kim finally said.

Yess! Jandi raised her hand to the air but only in her head. Gosh, she was close.

Okay, since they were already agree she should think the next move.

* * *

Instead of Mr. Park, Jandi ended up driving with Mr. Kim. Damn, this man was the best bodyguard her father had.

"Mr. Kim do you mind to stop the car?" Jandi said as they were near a grocery store. Mr. Kim did stop the car and eye her suspiciously which made her cower. She should have given more thought about her plan to escape. But she had to give it a try.

"Uhm, Mr. Kim, I need to buy my medicine, do you mind if you wait here." Jandi crossed her fingers hoping that he would buy her lie.

"No, you stay. I'll buy for you. It's not safe." Damn, how did she end up living with paranoid people? It was just few meters away. No one would kidnap her. She wasn't even a President's daughter.

"Look, Mr. Kim, if you leave me here, who will guard me, but if I go inside the store you'll still be able to watch me."

Did that make sense? The heck she didn't care. "Right, Mr. Kim?" She added immadiately, not wanting him to think longer.

"Fine." Mr. Kim surrendered. He must have problems digesting her words. Jandi grinned in victory.

"See you later, Mr. Kim." Jandi closed the door. Mr. Kim followed her exiting the car. What he was doing? He should have stay. Keep calm, Jandi!

Jandi confidently walked to the store, turning her head to check on Mr. Kim who stood by the car. Good, he wasn't following. She fastened her pace and opened the door when she reached the store. Few costumers filled the store. She asked the guy behind the counter table.

"Where is the rest room?" Jandi said hurriedly, pretending that she was really needed to go to bathroom.

The guy lazily pointed to where the bathroom was, he probably cursing at her for only using their bathroom but not shopping. She walked and found the bathroom and to her surprise the back door was opened near the bathroom. God must be with her. She kept praising to God for her luck.

Jandi was grinning from ear to ear after escaping the scary Mr. Kim. The cab she was in was ready to bring her to meet him. She was so excited.

Jandi asked the driver to stop near the building. The sky was already dark when she exited the cab. She didn't ask the driver to wait. She wasn't even planning to go home. There were no much people around. The worker must have wrapped up and went home. She asked the remaining worker who was still there about the guy name Junpyo. He said he didn't see him the whole day, must have taken care of something.

She asked if he stayed there just to make sure and he nodded yes. Then he left after saying sorry to her that he had something important to do.

Jandi sat and waited there for God knew how long until she heard the sound of tires against gravel. That must be him. She quickly stood up and fixed her wrinkled clothes. She had never been so happy until she saw him inside his car. Nervously she fixed her hair, cursing at the wind which messed her hair up. She watched as he exited the car. He was smiling. Jandi couldn't help but smiled too. She swore that his smile was contagious.

Jandi wanted to call him but not sure, so she waited until he spotted her.

"Hi..." Jandi waved at him, smiling awkwardly. He looked around then in second his expression turned to cold like he was going to explode in a matter of second. He was mad, like really mad.

He walked to her still wearing his cold expression. She felt as her heart skipped a beat. He stopped right in front of her, towering her only five four. She had to look up to face him. He was so tall, probably six two or three.

"Hi..." She waved again. The closer he got the faster her heart beat. She was afraid that he could hear her heart beating, knowing their distance was quite close.

Jandi smiled at him then awkwardly stopped smiling when he didn't give any response.

"What are you doing here?" He said in very cold tone. What happened with him? He sounded so nice this morning.

"Go home." He said as he walked pass her. Jandi felt like crying. She turned to watch him walked away.

"Wait!" Jandi called.

She had reached this far just to meet him. There was no way he ignored her. He had to listen to her. Period!

* * *

Junpyo didn't know why was he even mad at her? Just few seconds ago he felt like the happiest man alive. But when he arrived there, knowing that she was there alone made him thinking for the worst, and he was all mad. What if someone had attacked her? There was no one around this place for God sake.

"Wait!" He could hear her voice trembled. He stopped on his place. How bad he wanted to scoop her in his arms and hid her from the world.

"I thought we had something." She said.

Junpyo turned to her. He noticed that she had already changed her clothes. Maybe knowing her leaving his place that triggered his anger or maybe something else he didn't know. Her Porsche was nowhere around. How did she come here? Did her father let her run around freely? Mr. Geum was overly protective to her daughter and Junpyo knew that.

"What do you mean we have something?" His question caught her off guard.

"I... I... I mean..." She stammered, probably thinking of something to answer his question. "You kissed me."

Junpyo let out a humorless laugh. "I kiss you and you think we have something. What kind of theory is that? Let me give you advice, go home and sleep safely inside your house." His words made her look at him differently. Damn, he shouldn't have said things about giving her advice.

"I want to be your girlfriend."

Okay, he couldn't hold it again so he laughed which made her rise her brows which was cute. "Are you asking my responsibility for kissing you?" He said in sarcastic tone.

Junpyo walked closing their distance. "You wanna be my girlfriend?" She nodded eager. He leaned and whispered to her ear. Damn, she smelt so good. "Then let's go upstairs and I'll show you how to be my girlfriend."

She took a step back and crossed her both arms to her chest.

How he liked that she was so innocent. "Why? Are you saving yourself for your husband?" That earned him a deadly glare from her.

Still crossing her arms she said. "I don't save myself. I just wait until I find the right guy. When I do that I have to love him and he loves me too."

"Then, good luck waiting your right guy." He knew he was a jerk for saying that. Junpyo turned around ready to leave her there. Could he really do that?

"I thought he was you." It was Junpyo's turn to startle. Junpyo couldn't think off any words so he could only hear as she continued. "The moment I saw you I know you're the guy."

"Then let's do IT." Junpyo smirked. He was too happy listening to her confession.

"No!" She wrapped her arms even tighter to her chest.

"You confuse me you know, if you think I'm the guy. Why say no? Please  
enlighten me, I'm lost."

"You don't love me... yet." She said. If only she knew. He had loved her since the first time he saw her sitting on the swing.

"So, are you planning to make me fall for you?"

She nodded at his question.

"Interesting." Junpyo said, knowing how easy she would do to make him fall for her. She didn't need to do anything since he already fell for her, head over heels. "How are you going to do that?"

"It's a secret. You don't need to know."

Junpyo nodded, starting to like her game. Just this morning she rejected him as her future husband, without even seeing him. He wanted to tell her over the phone but her rejection made him planned a little tease for her. Damn, she didn't even bother to ask his name, only called him by his family name and told him she had boyfriend. He swore he wanted to break something when she said that.

The fact that she offered herself to be his girlfriend made him wondered what was going on in her head. Everything about her captivated him. Maybe playing a little game would not hurt.

"So, good luck with your plan. Goodnight." Junpyo said, turning to leave. After few steps he turned to look at her and she was still standing there.

"Why are you still there? Aren't you supposed to go home?"

"I... I..." She looked like she was thinking if she needed to say the words or no. "I don't have money to catch a bus or cab." She finally said.

Junpyo groaned then walked to his car. Damn, what she was thinking. He quickly walked to his car and opened the passenger door. "How are you planning to make me fall for you when the first thing you do is annoying me. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Really?" She said. She was too excited like a kid in a candy store.

Junpyo nodded. "Yeah, please come in."

"Thank you." She excitingly entered the car.

They rode in quiet along the way. Junpyo stopped when she told him. He knew where her house was. He had done some searching about her. And this was few blocks away from her house. Why the heck did she tell him to stop here?

"That is my house." She pointed into some random house. "I want to invite you in but I'm afraid my parents will be furious."

Was she planning what he was thinking?

"No problem." He said, playing along with her.

"Thanks." She opened the door about to leave but sat again then looking at him.

"Are you going to give me a kiss?" Junpyo teased.

"No, not yet. We need to take one step at a time, right?" Junpyo couldn't help but laughed.

"What's so funny?" She said, pouting. Damn. She shouldn't have pouted like that.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I've offered myself to be your girlfriend but we never have proper introduction." She got a point.

"My name is Jandi." She said offering her hand. Wasn't she supposed to mention her family name? Junpyo raised his brows.

"Just Jandi?" He said as he took her hand.

"Yeah, just Jandi." She said again, nodding.

"I don't know why you don't want to mention your family name? I bet I have to play along with whatever plan you have. Call me Junpyo." He said shaking her hand then he saw her smiling.

"This is when you give me your number, but don't mind that I've your number already."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, remember I used your phone to call my friend."

Junpyo nodded remembering she had asked him to use his phone just this morning.

"Good night, Junpyo." She said, exiting the car.

"Good night, Jandi." Junpyo started his car and watched her as she waved at him. He stopped his car when she wasn't in sight, hiding his car. He waited in the dark and saw her walked to his way. He kept quiet, watching as she leisurely walked to her house not caring if someone followed her. What she was thinking?

After made sure that she was safe at her house, Junpyo drove back to his place. When he arrived he stayed inside his car for quite a while. Suddenly he wanted to smoke. Checking out his compartment, he found his cigarette pack. He got out his car and light up the stick.

His mother always warned him not to smoke but this Jandi girl had made his head spinning. He wondered what she was planning. At first he thought that she would ask him to pretend to be her boyfriend since he knew she had been telling him that she already had boyfriend. And the fact that she didn't do any of that made him even more curious. She did tell him she wanted to be his girlfriend but she made sure that he would fall for her.

"Geum Jandi, what are you thinking?" Junpyo said as he threw the remaining of his cigarette to the ground. He probably should just wait and see her play her game. He decided to not mind it and back to his car but things changed when he accidently saw a payphone box. His lips curved into a big grin when an idea flashed in his head.

"Whatever your plan Miss Geum, I definitely have a plan for you too."

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, readers**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Here another update for you, I hope that you will like it. Happy reading ;)**_

_**Love Jundi couple always**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Jandi was in a very big trouble. Not only she had tricked Mr. Kim, she already missed her curfew too. Fifteen minutes late. She should have asked Junpyo to drop her in front of her house but she didn't want to risk it. What if he ran when he knew who she was? She could just tell him her problem and pay him good money to pretend to be her boyfriend. He seemed like he needed some money and she had money, but she didn't do that. She had to make him fall for her. She didn't know why she had to do that. There was something about him that kept telling her that he was worth the try.

Just look at the bright side if her plan worked. She would get her boyfriend or probably her true love which she wished he would and also she could make that jerk, Mr. Gu, go away and no more marriage.

Jandi tiptoed as she entered the house. The house was too quiet. Weird! No maids around? That was even weirder.

"Goodnight, Miss Geum." Mr. Kim scary voice stopped her.

Oops! She was so screwed for tricking Mr. Kim. Hell would be her next place instead of her room.

Jandi waved awkwardly. "Hi, Mr. Kim." She said. Awkwardly she pointed to her room. "I... I... have homework to do." She said again before running to her room in speed of light.

She closed the door quickly, panting. Gosh, Mr. Kim was so scary.

"Geum Jandi if you want to live longer don't trick Mr. Kim anymore." Jandi said shaking her head. "He is even scarier than the Death himself." Jandi couldn't help but imagining Mr. Kim wearing that long black robe and his left hand holding a scythe.

Scary!

Jandi pushed away the thought when she spotted something on her bedside table. She assumed it was the package sent for her. She walked closer and took it, taking the card and read its neat writing. Obviously, it was hand written. She wondered who sent it.

_Hope you like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Gu_

That jerk!

Jandi rolling her eyes knowing who had done the deed. Just what the heck did the guy want? She was obviously rejected him. She wanted to throw it away but curiosity got the best of her. Quickly, she opened the wrapper only to drop it when she saw what was in it. She fell on her feet. Tears were streaming down her face.

She did nothing but looking at the scattering chocolate bars on the floor. Slowly she moved her hand and took one of many. She couldn't remember when was the last time she ate the chocolate? Her father forbade her. He forbade almost everything that reminded them to her mother.

She was startled when her phone rang. Wiping her tears she gathered herself to answer the phone.

"Hi, beautiful." The caller said.

"Hello, who is it?" Jandi weakly said in her shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" Whoever was calling her he sounded worry.

"I'm fine, just tell me who are you?" She wiped her tears again.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I'll call you later."

What was it with him? Why was it so hard to say his name?

"I'm fine. Please, who I'm talking to?" Jandi felt she was done playing and was in a bad mood.

"It's me."

"Yah! Are you kidding me?" Jandi was getting antsy. Who the heck did he think he was? He didn't even sound like one of the singer she knew. How could she know who he was? But she had to admit that she kind of liked the sound of his voice.

Jandi hear him chuckled which was becoming annoying. "We talked this morning, remember."

What?! Okay she took that all back. She didn't like his voice, in fact she didn't like him at all. She hated him like very much. Of all people why did he have to call? She wished he was someone else.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gu. I didn't recognize you, you sound different."

"That's okay, have you opened my gift yet?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure you are okay? Because you do not sound that you like it."

Was she that obvious? Jandi tried so hard to sound as normal as possible. "I'm sorry. It's long story."

"Spill, I'm all ears."

Jandi smiled. "I'm afraid I'll bore you to death." She heard him laugh, somehow hearing his laugh lightened her mood.

"Try me." He said.

"Mr. Gu, thank you. It reminded me of something."

"You're welcome, why don't you try it and tell me about it."

"I'll try it later. Wait?! Mr. Gu, how do you know about the chocolate?" There was no way her father told him about it.

"Lucky guess I think. My sister like it, so I thought maybe you like it too. So, you like it?"

Jandi liked it very much. She wondered how it passed her father's security system. Maybe they just checked who sent it without even doing another check on it. And she was glad they did.

"Yes, Mr. Gu. I like it." Jandi couldn't hold her yawn which earned her his chuckle.

"I guess I bore you already. Are you sleepy?" He said.

"Actually, I have homework due to tomorrow, maybe I'll finish it tomorrow morning. I just need to wake up early."

"Why don't you do it now? I can help you? What is math? Physics? Chemistry? I'm good. Beside I don't want my future wife to be tardy."

"You wish." Jandi laughed at him who was laughing too. "It wasn't one of them. Really I'm too tired to do homework."

"I prefer to think it has been hard day for you than you sending me off."

Jandi laughed again. If her yawn did it easily, why didn't she think of that early? Didn't she hate him? "It's been a hard day and I swear if I have math homework or whatever, I'll be the one who call."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Jandi bit her tongue. Wait! Did she just say that? Crap!

"Good night Mr. Gu." Jandi quickly ended the call. Gosh, what had she done? She shouldn't have said that. Her phone rang again but she ignored it. She searched her cell phone instead. After few rings her phone finally stopped.

Jandi sent Gaeul message, asking the number that she had used this morning. Few minutes later, Gaeul texted her back, gave her the number and complained about how she didn't pick up her call. Gaeul threatened to end their friendship if she didn't call her. So, Jandi called her back of course even if she knew Gaeul was just kidding and told her why she didn't pick up. She thought it was from Mr. Gu.

Immediately, Jandi called the number but no one answered. Where was he? Wasn't he home yet? She tried again and finally he answered on the third ring.

"Hi..." Jandi said.

"Hi,"

Cold! Jandi pouted at his short answer. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom if you're interested." Hearing his cocky answer was annoying. Jandi wondered why she did like him.

"Owh..."

"Why? I can send my naked picture for you."

Jandi's eyes widened. Damn, she could imagine him smiling devilishly. Even if she knew he was just teasing her, but the image of him naked definitely ruined her head.

"No, thanks. I'mjustaskingifyou'rehome. Goodnight." Jandi ended the call and took a deep breath. Worst day ever!

* * *

F*ck!

Junpyo was cursing under his breath. He couldn't sleep the whole night. Jandi would crawl on his bed when he started to close his eyes then woke up panting, all hard and throbbing. The idea of showing his naked body apparently was the worst idea he could come up with. He was barely finishing his bath when she called. Damn, the girl was going to be the dead of him.

He couldn't rid of how she felt in his arms, soft and sweet. He was almost regret ever sent her the chocolate the moment she answered his call. Obviously she was crying and he was sure that was because of the package he had sent. He told her father that he wanted to give her something and the old man was too damn excited. Her father was quite skeptical when Junpyo asked him to not ground her for being late since she was meeting him. He was glad that Mr. Geum finally agreed with him.

He was barely asleep when Yijung called just to tell him he was going to be late for he was visiting his mother. The worst part was apparently two cups of caffeine couldn't get rid of his throbbing head and here he was all grumpy and moody. The workers just shook their head or talked behind him when they thought he wasn't listening. They joked that he might get his period or he just needed to get laid and they were quite all right.

F*ck all of them!

It was almost afternoon when Yijung sashayed toward him wearing his fancy suit. Just what the heck with him and the clothes? The guy was definitely fashionista. This place was not the right place to show off your Armani suit. Well, at least until he finished the building off.

"Hi, man what's up?" Yijung said. Like him he was mama's boy, maybe that was why they got along really well. Yijung's mother was almost in her sixty and recently was having dementia, so he had been busy taking care of his mother.

"Hi." Junpyo answered shortly.

"Damn, what the f*ck?! Are you sick or something?"

"Shut up! How's your mother?"

"She is fine. Damn, I have to find someone to help me or I'll be screwed."

"Relax, Yijung. She is your mother take your time." Junpyo knew Yijung had been searching for helper since her mother started having her worst period of losing her memories two months ago. His neighbor was quite help but school had already started so he had to help his mother by himself. "Are you sure she is fine?"

"Yeah." Yijung sounded unsure.

"You can take a time off Yijung and take care of your mother." Junpyo suggested. How he wished he could turn back time and spent more time with his mother.

"Thanks, man. I just don't want to use our friendship and be un-professional. She is worst in the morning. Nagging at me like I'm ten, but she gets better until I explain that I've grown up and all and she say hi to you."

Junpyo smiled at his Yijung's explanation. He hadn't seen Yijung's mother for a while.

"Junpyo, I think I saw your girlfriend on my way here."

Girlfriend?!

Yijung added after he furrowed his brows. "The one in the picture sent by Woobin."

Sh!t! What was she doing here?

"Where is she?"

"Probably still downstairs." Without a word Junpyo left Yijung, ignoring him when he called.

"Yah! Junyo where are you going?"

Junpyo was cursing at the fact that he was at the fifth level, there was only one elevator and it was occupied so he climbed down the stairs two steps at a time. He grinned cheekily when he spotted her pacing back and forth. Damn, he missed her already. For a split second he regretted that he was in his overall like other workers but the thought was gone after he studied her.

F*ck! She was too sexy wearing that short skirt and that boots made her legs even more slender than they were already. He cursed all his workers who were checking up on her.

Junpyo took a deep breath before walking toward her. "What are you doing here?" His voice startled her.

"Hi..." She said then her face quickly changed into worried. "Are you sick?" She said as she lifted her hand and took a step forward.

"I'm fine." Coldly he said, taking a step back. Junpyo regretted after saying that because she was suddenly standing awkwardly on her place. "What are you doing here?"

To his surprise she gave him smile. Damn, her smile was perfect made him wanted to pin her against the tree and kissed those cherry lips until they both out of breath.

"I was thinking about calling you but I thought I could wait until your lunch time." His eyes fell to whatever was in her hands.

"I made you lunch." She said awkwardly looking the way his eyes went.

"I got help here and there but I swear I made it myself." She raised her hand as if showing how serious she was.

Junpyo smiled.

"Wait here!" She handed him the lunch box, heading to her car. She had changed her Porsche into some regular car. She opened the back door and picked something out.

She came back and grabbed his right arm. He had no choice but to follow her. Then she told him to stop and wait. He could only obey and watch as she spread the blanket under the tree.

He was glad that her father agreed to him to give her a little freedom so he could spend some time with her.

"Is this one of your ways to make me fall for you?" Junpyo couldn't wait to ask and she nodded vigorously.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed." Junpyo said. He couldn't help smiling.

When she finished, she pulled his arm and made him sat on the mat. She followed by sitting beside him. She opened the lunch box, revealing what he could guess that it was supposed to be rice rolls.

"I know, it looks bad." From the corner of his eyes he could see that she was feeling bad.

"It smells nice." He said not wanting to turn her down.

"Really?!" She cheered like a kid in a candy store. He wondered how that few words had changed her. She took the chopsticks then took one of the rolls.

"Here, eat this." She said as she drew the chopsticks to his mouth. He didn't mean to insult the food. But the look itself made him questioned if it was eatable.

"Say Uhhh..." Junpyo hesitantly opened his mouth praising to God that  
it tasted not as bad as its look.

Deciding to give it a try, he started to munch. Was it because she was feeding him or because he was hungry? But damn it tasted good. It tasted better than its look. Looks could be deceiving.

"How is it?" She waited for him to answer. He didn't answer but savoring the taste before finally swallowed it. She raised her brows which made her even cuter.

Putting on his stoic face, he shook his head. He swore he saw her crumble. Damn, he loved to tease her.

"It's good." He said shortly. She widened her eyes as if he was saying things.

"Despite it looks, it does taste good." He didn't lie. It reminded him of his mother's rolls, not the look but the taste of course. He looked at her and her eyes were watery.

"Are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes. "No, I'm just so happy that my work this whole morning isn't avail."

He smiled, feeling happy too. "Feed me more!"

He ate as she talked about how she would learn to cook better. She was considering taking cooking class but giving up when she remembered that she had no time since she had school.

Talking about school, didn't she have class? Didn't she say she had homework due to this day?

"Jandi..."

"Yeah." She answered but continued talking about her plan of taking class on the weekend or probably she could ask her maid to teach her, it would be cheaper she said.

"Don't you go to school?" She stopped but then awkwardly continued saying that she would just ask her maid to teach her like she did today. She was blubbering. She was hiding something.

"Jandi, stop blubbering and answer my question!" Maybe his tone was too high because she immediately turned her head down.

"Answer me, Jandi."

"I skip school." She confessed.

"What?! Do you ever think that your father is working his ass off so you can go to school?" He didn't want to nag at her, but what was she thinking? She came here instead of school.

"Which part of me saying that I don't like my future..." He was about to say wife but stopped. He couldn't say that. She thought he was someone else.  
She was still looking down, her shoulder was shaking.

"I'm sorry..." She said still looking down. "I won't skip school again."

"Good, because I don't want to have stupid girlfriend."

She finally smiled. "So, have you considered me as your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Why?"

"You score three points after bringing me lunch but minus two for skipping school."

She pouted that made him laughed. How easy she made him laugh even with just simple thing like pouting.

"How many points should I get to be your girlfriend?"

"A hundred."

Her mouth was agape made him laughed harder. "That't a lot. Mind if you lower it a bit."

"Sorry, but my girlfriend is supposed to be having good quality."

She looked devastated which was really cute.

"I'll give you one short way. I'll give hundred points if you past this test."

"Really?! What is it?" She excitedly asked having no idea what he was thinking.

He leaned and whispered to her ear. "Come to my place tonight and I'll  
show you how."

"No!" She pushed him away made him fell on his back. He was laughing uncontrollably noticing her crimson face.

"Is there any other way I can get my point beside THAT way." She said as she moved her fingers stressing the word that. "Come on be nice at me, give me some clues."

Junpyo pretended to think. "Fine."

"Here is how it goes. You will get three points for doing nice things, making me lunch is the example. But I'll also minus your point if you do bad things. Like skipping school and..." He stopped looking at her from head to toe before continued.

"I don't like if you wear too open clothes, I like it of course but that is only for me to see. Actually I prefer you naked with me." She threw him a deadly glare when he said the naked word.

"So, no more shorts at public place." He said making sure and she nodded in understanding.

"I will give you ten more points since you are beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, blushing. He liked to watch her blush. He watched as she was counting with her fingers. Damn, he liked playing her game a bit too much.

"I'll give you another ten if you can make me kiss you."

"You kissed me already."

"That doesn't count. We must participate to the kiss. Last time I was the only one who did."

"But I really don't know how to kiss properly. Can I practice with someone else?"

Junpyo almost chocked the rolls he ate. "NO!" Was she going to give him a heart attack?

Then she giggled, opening a bottle for him to drink. Damn, she was perfect. He drank the water before continued.

"I'll not kiss you until you reach fifty points. I'll be the one who teach you how. You understand?"

Junpyo wished that he could just do that right then and there. God knew hard he was restraining his urge to kiss her. He took a very deep breath as he continued explaining what DO and DONT and she was listening like a good student. She would protest here and there making some bargain and wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted which Junpyo gladly gave her, of course he would pretend he wasn't agree at first. Maybe, he was enjoying her silly game a little bit too much.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, again readers…**_

_**Here is another update and I hope that you like it. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.**_

_**I looooove Jundi couple.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Working on her homework was good way to make her forget Junpyo's DO and DON'T to be his girlfriend. She wondered how long she would need to be his girlfriend if he set the terms in high level. She barely got her eleven points and the fact that he forbade her coming to his place if she had class, was sure would slow her for reaching the goal. Then when was she going to be his girlfriend?

Jandi hit her head against her too thick Math book feeling frustrated. She was tempted to try his "_short way_" but she had promised herself only doing 'it' with the one she loved. Would he fall for her? Damn, it was even more frustrating than her Math homework.

Speaking of homework she hadn't even looked at it. She opened her notebook and started scratching her pen to answer, the first three questions were easy but the last two were impossible. She had tried all the formulas she knew but seemed like it couldn't be solved. She was stuck. To make sure she checked the last page and the infinite sign was mocking at her. Why couldn't she get that infinite sign?

Just when she thought nothing could get any worse she spotted her own scratch at the top of her book.

_Quiz on September 7th_.

Crap! It was tomorrow. She was screwed.

The professor usually made the quiz based on the exercise if she couldn't do this homework then she was really screwed. She tried to concentrate on the questions but her mind flew to when Junpyo explained to her what she could or couldn't do. Mostly she wasn't listening. All she did was looking at his perfect face or his kissable lips then wondering how it felt when she finally kissed his lips.

The loud ring of her phone startled her. She ignored it until it stopped ringing. She smiled and continued her daydreaming, was it still called daydreaming if she did it at night? Heck, who care! Then the phone rang again. It was annoying. Jandi gave up and picked up the phone, grumbling to whoever was calling.

"Hello." She said grumpily.

"Hi, beautiful!" Jandi rolled her eyes knowing who he was. No one called her that except Mr. Gu.

"Hi, too. Mr. Gu."

"You sound grumpy and moody. Anything I can help?" Didn't he know he was the one who caused it?

"Just having problems with studying!" It wasn't even half of her problems. Her big problem was how to be Junpyo's girlfriend really fast which she wasn't going to share with him.

"Was it Math?"

How did he know? "Yeah, kind off. I tried to answer. It was easy at first but I was stuck at the last two questions." Didn't want to sound pathetic she explained. Why did she even bother explaining to him? As if he could help her.

"Didn't you promise to call if you have problems?" Crap! He definitely heard her say that promise words. This sucked!

"I was about to call you." She said awkwardly, lying of course. She had been busy daydreaming about her potential boyfriend, calling Mr. Gu wasn't even crossed her mind. She couldn't help but smiled when she remembered Junpyo's expression when she asked if she could practice her kissing skill with someone else. He looked like he could kill someone.

"Miss Geum, are you there?"

Oops! Mr. Gu's question brought her back to reality. Jandi wondered if she could stop thinking about Junpyo. "Yeah, sorry Mr. Gu, I wasn't listening. My friend texted me about homework."

Big fat liar! Jandi bit her lips. All this time she had been telling him lies and she didn't feel sorry at all, maybe because she didn't like him. It wasn't all lie actually. She did tell him the truth that she didn't like him.

"So, tell me this question that made you all grumpy and moody."

Didn't want to argue, Jandi read him the question. To her surprise he was a good teacher. The way he explained was even better than her teacher at school. And he was patient. He would repeat when she couldn't understand.

"Thank you, Mr. Gu." She said when they finally finished after almost thirty minutes later.

"You are welcome." He said. "Don't hesitate to ask if you have problems. It's my pleasure to help you." Then she heard weird beeping sound. What was that?

"What is that, Mr. Gu?"

"Nothing, just my reminder. Look, I have to go now. Goodnight Miss Geum." He must be in a hurry because he ended the call before she said goodnight to him. She thought of how nice he had been to her, sending her chocolate that she didn't have courage to eat, helping her with homework and all she did to him was lying. Maybe, Mr. Gu wasn't that bad.

* * *

Jandi jumped up and down like a little kid in the candy store when she saw perfect score on her Math quiz. She wasn't that bad at Math, it was just she never got perfect score. There were always mistakes here and there she made.  
She definitely owed someone for this. She quickly grabbed her phone and furiously texted.

Message: _Do I get point for this?_

She attached a picture of her perfect score with the text. Few seconds later her phone buzzed. He sent her message.

**Message**: _Are you sure it yours? Kidding ;) How about three points?_

Jandi pouted and quickly replied his text.

**Message**: _Stingy. Give me more credits! I spent the whole night studying __ㅠㅠ_

She lied. It took only two hours for her to study which mostly she  
spent the time daydreaming about him. She waited but he replied ten  
minutes later. He was busy at his work and she disturbed him, what if his boss fired him if he caught him texting. She opened his text.

**Message**: _Fine, five points. Happy?_

Happy? She was beyond that! Five points meant five steps closer to be his girlfriend.

**Message**: _Thank you... Text you again later, don't wanna make your boss angry. ;)_

Jandi put her phone in her bag but couldn't stop checking her phone if  
he texted her back which he didn't. Why did she feel hopeless?  
When her phone buzzed again she took it like a madman but was  
disappointed when she saw Gaeul's name on the screen. She wanted to meet at lunch at their usual spot. Jandi couldn't wait to tell Gaeul everything.

Jandi gave up checking up her phone when Junpyo didn't reply until she  
finished her dinner. It was time for her to study and Mr. Gu would call  
around this time. Wait, did she just think about it? She must be crazy  
for thinking about him calling. She quickly went to her room and studied like she had planned. Two hours later, still no call or text from Junpyo.

Jandi sighed and decided she would just sleep. After wearing her pajama, lazily she climbed on the bed but then ran like crazy when she heard her phone rang.

"Hi, Mr. Gu." She said excitedly the moment she picked up the phone.

"Hi, beautiful." It was him. Jandi was smiling like a loon.

"Miss me already." He said teasingly.

"You wish!" Jandi hissed and he chuckled. "Mr. Gu, I have good news." She couldn't help but feeling so excited.

"What is it? You want to fasten our marriage date?" He said. Jandi rolled her eyes. This guy was annoying, maybe since the day he was born.

"No, I told you I've boyfriend, so there is no way I'll marry you."

"You hurt my heart." She could imagine he crossed his arm on his chest. Wait, she never met him, how could she imagine him crossing his arm? Weird!

"Stop it Mr. Gu, look, do you know what I got for my Math quiz?"

"B minus?"

"Yah! I'm not that bad, give me more credits!" He chuckled hearing her protest. Why did everyone think the worse of her?

"B positive?" He said.

It was better but still he was terrible, she couldn't stand it anymore. "I got a perfect A positive, even the professor praised me since I mostly got A, never perfect." Jandi explained a little bit too excited.

"Wow, congratulation." He said excitedly.

"Thank you, Mr. Gu, I wouldn't have made it if you didn't help me."

"You're welcome. Should we celebrate it? Do you free this Friday night?" Of course she wanted to celebrate it but not with him.

"I don't think so Mr. Gu. My boyfriend and I will go that night, we're  
planning to watch some movies." Another lie! Was she feeling guilty after tell him that? No, she wasn't? Really?

"That's too bad." She swore she could feel that he was disappointed.

"Maybe next time, Mr. Gu." She added quickly. She didn't know why she said that, maybe she was feeling guilty for turning him down.

"Okay, then. Goodnight Miss Geum." He said. This time he waited until she said goodnight to him.

Jandi kept thinking of how she could repay Mr. Gu, she felt  
devastatingly guilty after turning him down. The fact that she was lying inflated her guilt to another level higher.

"What should I do?" Jandi hit her own head. Then she had the idea to ask Junpyo out. Quickly she typed and sent the message. She sighed  
when her phone told her the message had been sent. At least she wasn't  
going to be lying anymore about going out with his boyfriend, even if Junpyo wasn't really her boyfriend, yet. It was just a matter of time. She waited for him to answer until she fell asleep.

* * *

F*ck! He was screwed.

It was supposed to be just a game. All he intended to do was just to tease her. He knew that she had motives too, but he couldn't quite know for what. Damn, he was sure as hell that she liked him too. The way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking, she even said it out loud, clearly telling him that she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Things changed after he called. He swore she was starting to fall for this Mr. Gu he had created. Hell, he was playing with goddamn fire.

F*ck! Junpyo cursed when he remembered how excited she was when she told him about her experience. He was feeling happy for but feeling guilty at the same time. That was why he offered to go out this Friday. He was thinking that it was time for him to tell her the truth but she turned him down, telling him that she had plan with her boyfriend, then few minutes later she texted him.

**Message**: _Let's watch movie this Friday night! ;)_

Junpyo was torn after receiving her text. Unconsciously he texted back, not minding that he had complicated things already.

**Message**: _Sounds like a plan. Pick you up at 7?_

He probably was fool for making things more complicated. What would he say if she knew the truth? Would she forgive him? Whatever was the plan she had, still he would end up being the bad guy.

He tricked her.

He waited but she didn't answer his text. She was probably asleep. Yes, he knew about it too, he had done lots of researches and probably he knew her better than herself. He already knew that she only had one best friend, Chu Gaeul, who was also rich. He knew what she liked and disliked. He knew that she was quite smart, third in the class, which was not bad at all, she could be the first if she tried harder. And he had proven that.

Lately, he was obsessed with her and he had advantage for being Gu Junpyo. Her father gave him an easy access to get to know her better. Even her father allowed her to go out more since Junpyo asked him to.

Junpyo threw his body on the bed, realizing that she obviously wasn't going to answer him. What happened to his focus on his career plan? He had worked hard but he let a girl ruined him. After long time of thinking he finally was able to sleep.

Junpyo woke up when the buzz of his phone was heard. Rubbing his eyes, he checked and found that she had answered his text. He tapped the read sign.

**Message**: _Let's meet at the movie theater. Don't want to scare my parents yet. ;)_

Junpyo smiled reading her text. He guessed she didn't want him to know who she was. She must assume that he was one of the workers and he quite liked it. It was funny when she told him his boss was too young. She thought Yijung was his boss, blame it on his fancy suit. He couldn't help but to smile at her thought.

**Message**: _Okay, I'll be there at 7. Tell me where is it?_

He replied her text and she texted him back telling him where they would meet.

* * *

The day went by in blink of his eyes, before he knew it was already dark and the workers had already wrapped up their work and went home to their family. He missed her already, missed her voice. He had made it into his habit to call her by this time at night. She too had made it to her habit to wait his call. She would pick at the first ring and greeted him sweetly, totally different from the first time they talked.

Junpyo checked the time he had in his card how long he still had. Last time they had to stop because the time was limited. Junpyo smiled knowing he still had one hour left. He dialed her number and waited  
until the first ring before she greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Gu..." He could picture her smiling by the way she greeted him. He could just tell her who he was but he liked this game a little bit too much.

"Hi, beautiful!" He liked to call her that. "How was your day?"

"Just like usual, school then home." She huffed. He smiled imagining her doing just that.

"Really? You sound like you have more than just school then home. "She giggled. Damn, he loved that.

"Am I that obvious?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, so what is it?"

"I cannot wait to go tomorrow night. It's our first time going out, my boyfriend is quite busy since he is working and I'm so excited."

He was disappointed when she chose to go with her 'boyfriend' but hearing how excited she was about their upcoming outing, he couldn't help but smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Miss Geum."

"Thank you." She said. "Mr. Gu, have you consider of canceling this arranged marriage? I'm happy with my boyfriend."

Junpyo closed his eyes having no idea how to answer her question.

"I don't want you between us." She quickly added before he could answer. What was she referring to?

"I won't do that Miss Geum." He said.

"Why?!" She asked, "We never meet each other. Maybe I'm not your type, maybe I'll bore you to death, maybe I'll annoy you, maybe I..." She didn't continue.

"No, Miss Geum. Maybe you're not my type but you're not boring at all. Sometime you annoyed me, yes, most of time actually." That earned him her chuckle. "But, I won't let you go."

"What I can do to make you letting me go?" Her voice weaken made him wanted to pull her in his arms, tell her that no matter what happened he would never let her go. Never.

"This is ridiculous Miss Geum. Nothing you do will make me do that."

"What if... what if I get pregnant?" Junpyo's eyes widened. Why did she even think about that?

F*ck, this was getting worse. "What the heck are you talking about Miss Geum?"

"My boyfriend and I are planning to do... that." She sounded hesitant.

"Does he know about us?" He was more fucked up than he thought he was. Why was he talking himself as third person?

"No, I'll not tell him and he will never know." She started to get anxious.

"Look, Miss Geum. I think we are doing this conversation is ridiculous. And let me tell you this. Think about doing 'that' seriously." Junpyo took a deep breath he had been holding.

"Who are you to tell me that? You're not even my father."

Damn, she was angry.

"I hate you!" She said in her shaky voice then ended the call.

"Arghhh..." Junpyo hit the phone back to its place. He was angry and frustrated and he was furious too. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? It was killing him knowing that he had made her cry. He had to tell her the truth and stop this stupid game as soon as possible.

* * *

"He is a jerk." Jandi punched her pillow in order to let out her anger. "Mr. Gu is a total jerk. I though he was different." Burying her face against the pillow Jandi muttered. "I hate him."

She hated him? Yes, she did. She had told herself even Mr. Gu himself that she hated him. But why did she end up waiting for him to call almost every day? She would answer as fast as lightning strike when he called. She just knew the moment her phone rang, it was him.

Jandi had to admit that she liked it when he called. She liked it when he called her beautiful. No one had called her that. She just liked to talk to him a lot.

Why did he have to say that? He just ruined her mood. She was excited about her tomorrow plan, but in split second Mr. Gu changed it into disaster. He said he was happy for her, but of course he didn't sound happy at all. The most important was he didn't want to cancel that stupid marriage their father had arranged.

Damn, she wanted to slap herself for telling him the plan B she had arranged if she couldn't convince him with the whole boyfriend thing. She thought Mr. Gu would retrieve himself if he knew she already had boyfriend, and that was plan A. Seemed like she had failed plan A.

Maybe she should consider Junpyo's offer about the short way to be his girlfriend. But why did that sound so wrong? Being pregnant in her young age didn't seem really captivating. She didn't want to ruin her future raising a baby.

Damn. She was screwed.

Jandi didn't realize that she had cried in her sleep. Nagging at herself, when she saw her own reflection in the mirror. Swollen eyes were looking back at her.

"You're stupid. He didn't deserve your tears." She snapped herself. What did she have to do with her red and swollen eyes? Wearing glasses would not be a good choice. Maybe she could ask Gaeul later about this problem.

She saw her phone in the mirror then remembered about her date with Junpyo. She turned around to take her phone on the bed, quickly opening her inbox messages and read his texts for God knew how many times as if to make sure that she didn't imagine it.

Jandi couldn't hold her smile as she read the messages. At least this day would not be bad at all.

Screw you Mr. Gu! She was a step closer to be Junpyo's girlfriend.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, again readers. It's me with new update. I hope that you like it and not forget to leave a review. Always love Jundi couple and happy reading ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Jandi was too excited about her date with Junpyo. She had never been on a date before, so she had no clue on what she should do or what to wear. Should she ask Gaeul about it? Of course she had to do that. Gaeul was like her best stylist slash best friend just like her mother. Gaeul's mother used to be famous model in this country.

Ignoring her teacher who was explaining about Human Evolution and stuff, Jandi was thinking when she should call Gaeul and talk to her about the date. She was smiling like a loon remembering Junpyo's text. After her phone call gone wrong with Mr. Gu, she was relieved that at least she had something to look for. Yeah, at least she still had the date with Junpyo.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Jandi huffed. Few more hours before her date, but why did it feel like years?

It was probably she was too loud or maybe the class was too quiet, the reason why her teacher was standing in front of her. Looking down at her like she had done something terrible.

"You want to say something, Miss Geum?" Fixing her too big glasses, Professor Kang, the biology teacher was killing her with her deadly gaze. She definitely didn't like it, at all.

Crap! She was screwed.

"No, Professor Kang." Jandi gulped, shaking her head no. Professor Kang was known as the coldest teacher in this school.

Double crap!

Jandi didn't even dare to blink her eyes when the professor opened her mouth to say something. But at the same time the bell rang, Jandi could only sigh in her head, feeling grateful.

"Save by the bell." The professor said sarcastically before turning her back to leave the class.

Jandi heaved a deep sigh when the teacher was finally out of her sight, hitting her head to the table she murmured. "Thanks God."

* * *

Jandi waited Gaeul at their usual spot, playing with her lunch. She didn't feel like eating. The butterflies in her stomach would start to jump up and down when she remembered her date with Junpyo. She was beyond excited.

"What is it so important?" Gaeul's voice startled her. Jandi was taken aback when all of sudden piles of book appeared on the table. Taking the seat beside her, Gaeul was busy choosing the book to read.

Jandi looked at the piles of book then Gaeul. What the heck? What had gotten into her? Did she really her best friend, Gaeul? Gaeul was no nerd like her. Jandi felt that it was strange to see her with books. Gaeul just wasn't fond into books. But strangely, Gaeul didn't need to work really hard to get her straight A's, she was just freaking genius. Maybe some people just born genius and Jandi envied her for that. Heaven knew how hard she had to work her a$$ just to be the third in her class.

"Gaeul, are you okay?" Jandi said worriedly.

Gaeul looked at her. Her eyes looked like she didn't sleep for a week. Heck what was wrong with her?

"My father told me I should pass the test to Harvard and be the best lawyer in the country just like him." Gaeul leaned her back and took a deep breath, looking so helpless. "He said he would take everything from me. When he said everything it meant everything. Even he said he would take Mimi away from me." Gaeul looked at her again. She looked so devastated.

"You know I love her so much."

Mimi was her two years old Chihuahua. Her mother gave her for her birthday.

Just like her, Gaeul's parents were divorced or separated but she was lucky she still met her mother once a month sometimes more than once. Another thing that jandi envied from her best friend.

Jandi hugged her friend. "Isn't that good for you, you wanted to be a lawyer since I could remember?"

"I don't want to go to Harvard. I don't want to leave my father. I'm going to miss you sooo… much. Didn't he see it?" Gaeul's voice was breaking. Gone was her cheerful Gaeul.

"I'm so sorry Gaeul. But, I think your father is right, I can visit at holiday." Jandi said, tapping Gaeul's shoulder as she hugged her. Of course, she would miss Gaeul so much if she went to Harvard for real. Harvard was the school Gaeul wanted to be in since she was nine. Gaeul used to say that she wanted to be the best lawyer like her father. Did she really forget about that? Or she just didn't want to make her sad?

"That's it." Gaeul quickly pulled away.

"Yeah…?" Jandi raised her brows, wondering what her best friend was thinking.

"Yeah, you go there with me. I think Harvard has this best medical school too."

Jandi smiled at her best friend idea. She wanted to go there too. It was her dream to be a doctor. But she wasn't lucky enough to make that dream come true. Her father had set everything for her, even her husband. "I don't think so, Gaeul."

"Why?"

"You know the whole arranged married my father had set up for me." Jandi said weakly.

"Owwhh, I'm so sorry, Jandi." It was Gaeul's turn to hug her.

"So, enough about me, what was it so important?" Gaeul said, pulling away. Jandi swore she no longer heard her sad heart breaking voice. She was finally Gaeul she had known for years.

"I have date, with Junpyo, tonight."

Gaeul's eyes widened, her mouth was agape.

" .God." Gaeul exclaimed a little bit too loud. Jandi quickly covered her mouth with her palm since everyone was looking at them.

Gaeul giggled saying she was sorry. After making sure that Gaeul could calm herself, Jandi released her hand.

"I cannot believe it, you finally have the date." Gaeul said, probably couldn't believe what she heard.

Jandi nodded then smiled. She too was so happy about the date. "But Gaeul, I don't know what to wear tonight."

"That's why I'm here for you." Gaeul winked. "So, tell me more about your date tonight and more about this Junpyo guy, I think I'm going to like him too since no one had captured Geum Jandi's heart."

Even if Jandi knew she was just teasing, she still pinched Gaeul lightly on the stomach and they ended up laughing together.

* * *

SHINee's Stand By Me was blaring loudly inside their car. Jandi and Gaeul were singing their heart out mimicking their favorite song like they were in some karaoke. After telling Gaeul where she should meet Junpyo, Gaeul planned this crazy idea to escape Jandi's bodyguards and with the help of her bodyguards they were finally free.

Jandi would deal with Mr. Kim and Mr. Park later, she had a date coming up.

"Jandi, your phone is ringing." Gaeul was almost screaming at her. They were singing too loud. Jandi checked her phone and missed the call already. She checked the incoming call and found Junpyo's name on it. He had called for five times. It was probably important. She had to call him back but then she noticed message. Quickly she opened the message, hoping it was from him.

"Gaeul,…" Jandi said weakly, wishing that she didn't open the message.

"What is it Jandi?" Gaeul must have turned down the volume of her player because the car was quiet. She could only hear cars passing by.

"What is it Jandi?" Gaeul said again.

"It's the date, Junpyo texted me, saying that he had this urgent meeting and couldn't make it."

"Owh… I'm so sorry Jandi." Gaeul reached her arm to comfort her.

"It's okay." Jandi lied. Of course, she wasn't okay. She really was looking forward for her date with Junpyo.

"Hey, my mother said there is this cool shop that just opened, you'll like it I promise you." Jandi could only nod at what her friend was saying and would follow wherever she was going. She had nowhere to go anyway so she just looking at the road as Gaeul made a U-turn even if she knew it was forbidden. Gaeul had gotten speeding tickets for God knew how many times. Thanks to her lawyer father who always bailed her out.

* * *

After Gaeul convinced her to buy three pairs of shoes, two bags, one pairs of jeans and a coat, they were ready to leave the shop with bags filling their hands. Gaeul was treating herself by buying more than Jandi could imagine. Did she really need to buy those hats? Winter was almost on its way, beanies would be better than hat. But it was good to spend her time to shop sometime.

"Are they celebrities?" Gaeul said out of nowhere.

"Who? Where?" Jandi looked anywhere excitedly. She wasn't a big fan of actors or actresses but somehow the thought that she could meet them for real suddenly sounded more interesting.

"There!" Jandi followed to where Gaeul pointed.

"What the hell?" She was stunned, couldn't believe what she just saw.

No, this wasn't happening. How could he?

"You know them?" Gaeul asked in her curious tone. She probably was excited that Jandi might know them.

"No!" Shaking her head no, Jandi lied. She knew who he was but she didn't know who the girl was. The way she wrapped her arms to his body made Jandi wanted to run and break her clingy arms.

Meeting my a$$! Jandi hissed in her head, feeling like a fool. Or maybe that was the important meeting he had told her. She should have known better. She wasn't his type for sure. Look at that skinny girl! She was tall unlike her only five four. The two looked like they were coming out from some magazine's cover. Her chance to be his girlfriend was probably less than zero.

The girl had big boobs too.

Jandi looked down, checking on her chest. Okay, hers wasn't that big but they were fine.

"I don't think they are celebrities. They are just beautiful people." Gaeul said. She was definitely true. They were just beautiful people.

"Yeah, they are just beautiful people." Jandi said weakly, following Gaeul who was already turning away. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible but she wanted to stay too. So, when they were reaching the parking lot, Jandi told Gaeul that she still needed to buy something and said that she would take the cab home and also promised her that she would call her bodyguards. It was hard to convince Gaeul at first but she tried her best to make her agree. She felt bad for lying to her but she had to do that.

After saying goodbye to Gaeul, Jandi ran to where she thought she would find him only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Where was he going? She sat there. She didn't know for how long she had waited him there, all she knew that when she stopped a cab outside, it was already dark.

Her mind was still wondering where he could be when she entered the cab. Leaning her face to the cold glass window, she watched people walking in pairs.

"Stop!" Jandi told the driver when she saw a couple kissing. She thought she recognize them. The guy pinned the girl against the wall and kissed her passionately. She felt like crying. She knew the guy very much even if only by looking at his back. No one had that curly hair, except him.

"Where are we going, Miss?" The driver asked.

Jandi kept quiet, watching as the girl snacked her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to be that girl who could kiss him passionately. But how could she do that? She hadn't even been kissed before.

"Where is your address, Miss?"

Jandi didn't answer, she wiped her tears instead. This was probably why she didn't want to fall in love, but Junpyo had made her fall far too deep. She should have known better that he had no intention of falling for her. A guy like Junpyo could get any women he wanted. Why did he bother to look for her or even consider her as girlfriend? How stupid of her.

"Where is your address, Miss?" The driver asked again but she didn't want to go home yet.

"Where is your address, Miss?" This time the driver sounded annoyed. He would probably tell her to leave his cab soon.

Jandi took a very deep calming breath, wiping all the evidence that she had been crying. "Take me to this place." She said, ignoring the stinging feeling in her chest. She gave the flyer that she secretly took from the shop to the driver.

She had never been to this kind of place before, but for once in her life she wanted to go. For once she wanted to rebel before she married to Mr. Gu because she knew her plans had already failed.

Jandi finally accepted her fate.

She should have accepted it earlier because it hurt so badly.

* * *

Damn, that Yumi girl was a way too clingy. And damn his father too. If he planned to arrange his marriage to Geum Jandi then why did he make him to deal with this Yumi girl? Junpyo felt used, they really need to talk each other as son and father. He was supposed to have a date with his Jandi not messing around with another girl. He was relieved when he finally got rid of her after he kissed her senseless but he ended up feeling guilty that he was also enjoying it.

F*ck!

He had tried to call Jandi few times to her house but she didn't answer. She probably was still mad at him after their talk went wrong the other night. Maybe he could try to call her phone.

Junpyo dialed her number but she didn't answer. "Just why the heck didn't she pick up?" He swore he had never been this frustrated. Then he remembered he had canceled their date, any girl would be pissed if her boyfriend chose meeting over her. Damn, just how screwed he was?

He had the need to meet Mr. Jang, Yumi's father. Junpyo knew he was the best architect in the country and almost spent his time abroad, so when his father told him that the man was in town, hedidn't want to miss the opportunity. He thought he could learn a lot from Mr. Jang. Something he didn't anticipate was the man brought his daughter and he ended up babysitting her.

Junpyo sighed as he slumped his body to the driver seat. He shouldn't have canceled his date.

He tried calling again, after few rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello…" Instead of Jandi, a guy answered the phone. F*ck! Who the heck he was?

"Who is it?" Junpyo couldn't hear clearly as the guy answered him. He was cursing like crazy, feeling frustrated by the loud sound in the background. He was wondering where she could be.

"I want to talk to the owner of this phone. Tell her this is Junpyo." Junpyo made sure that he was loud enough so the guy heard him.

"Easy, man." Junpyo heard the guy said and the loud music was changed to slow. Vaguely he heard a girl was giggling and he knew too well that giggle belong to whom.

"Who?!" He heard her asked then giggled again. Damn, where the heck she was?

"Hiii… Junpyo…(_hiccup_)"

F*ck! Was it really her?

"Junpyo… I wanna to (_hiccup_) tell you… (_hiccup_)."

Damn. Yes, it was her. Wait?! Was she drunk?

"Jandi… Jandi is it you?" She giggled instead of answering his question. Junpyo was sure that Jandi was drunk.

"You know (_hiccup_) what Junpyo, my almost boyfriend ditched me just to kiss another girl." Her hiccups turned into sobs.

Damn, he did it again. He made her cry.

"I hate that girl." She said between her sobs and hiccups.

Girl? What girl? Wait! How did she know that he had kissed another girl? Gosh, he was screwed.

"Jandi, are you okay?"

"I hate him and I hate that the girl is prettier even sexier than me."

Heaven knew how he wanted to scream that she meant everything to him. Who cared that the girl was sexier than her. She was the only one he wanted. Damn, his father for made him go to that stupid meeting.

"Jandi, where are you?" Junpyo asked hoping that Jandi would answer even if he knew she was too drunk.

She giggled. "You want to know? (_hiccup_)" Then she giggled again.

"Yes, Jandi, please tell me where are you?" He silently prayed that Jandi would be okay.

"I don't know (_hiccup_)." She stopped. He swore he could hear her call the bartender handsome and ask where she was.

"The handsome bartender said (_hiccup_) this place called Paradise Falls (_hiccup_)." She managed to say.

He definitely knew where it was.

"Just stay where you are. I'll come to get you." Junpyo turned the lock and started his car, ready to leave.

"Junpyo… (_hiccup_)!"

"Yeah…?"

"(_Hiccup_) Don't come here! I'm going to (_hiccup_) practice my kissing ability. I think (_Hiccup_) Mr. Handsome bartender will gladly help me (_Hiccup_)." Then the phone went dead.

"Jandi… Jandi… Jandi…!" He called her name over and over as if she would answer.

F*ck! Junpyo cursed, letting out his anger.

Gu Junpyo what had you done?

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, readers.**_

_**This is me with another update, hope you like it and happy reading. Always love Jundi couple ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Gu Junpyo drove like crazy to the heart of Seoul where he thought he could find Geum Jandi. She was going to make him crazy and knowing that she was drunk, he was probably half way to being crazy.

"Damn it!" Cursing was like the best thing he could do when he was stopped by the red light for God knew how many times. Just why the heck did the red light keep on stopping him? He felt like the nature was working against him. God might be punishing him for being a two timer. He did like Jandi or maybe more than that but he kissed another girl and to make it worse he was f*cking enjoying it.

"F*ck!" Junpyo cursed, wondering for how long the red light would change into green. His hands wrapped tightly on the wheels, silently he prayed to God that Jandi would be okay and nothing would harm her. He wished he didn't cancel their date. He had never been feeling this worried toward a girl.

When the green light was finally on he hit the pedal and sped up and only hit the brake when he was in front of the club.

Of all places in Seoul, why this club? Paradise falls was famous for gay and lesbian. He couldn't imagine how Jandi would react to that. She was so freaking innocent for God sake.

Junpyo ran into the club as fast as he could. Of course he had to make another stop when the guards made him showed his ID which was irritating him even more. They finally let him in when they were sure that he was allowed to enter.

The club was crowded since it was Friday night. Junpyo looked around searching for Jandi but she was in no sight. He went straight to the bar and saw a bartender serving costumer. He must be the bartender who talked to him earlier. Junpyo couldn't help but smiled, feeling at ease. Just by looking at his hair cut he immediately knew how gay the bartender was. He walked closer but there was no sign of Jandi.

"Where is she?" The bartender who was no more serving costumer raised his brows.

"The drunken girl who was here few minutes ago. Where is she?" Junpyo tried to explain.

"You mean that girl?!" The bartender said, pointing at the crowd.

Just what the heck had he done? Junpyo blamed himself as he spotted her head leaning down on one of the tables. Even if her back was facing him, he still could recognize her. His blood started to boil when saw two girls were hovering over her. Jandi seemed not moving at all, ignoring whatever the two girls were doing to her. She must be too drunk or nearly passed out. She probably didn't know her own name or where she was.

Junpyo cleared his throat when he was close enough. Damn, he wanted to get rid of the girls from her. He had to take a deep breath for he didn't want to make a scene. "I'll take it from here, ladies."

One of the girls turned and gave him suspicious glare. "And why would you do that?"

"She is my… girlfriend." He was about to say fiancé but he chose to say girlfriend. The girl looked at him still suspiciously.

"This girl is too drunk. I don't think you two would take advantages from her."

"Like you don't?"

Junpyo smiled bitterly, knowing it was going to be hard. He sighed. "Look, I know this girl and she is my girlfriend."

"What is it baby?" The other girl stood up, looking annoyed that someone was bothering them. Junpyo's first impression to the girl was that she was too skinny and too tall. Her skimpy black dress made her even skinnier.

"The boyfriend is looking for her." The first girl said looking at the skinny girl.

The skinny girl looked at Junpyo then asked. "What's your name?"

"Do I need to tell my name?"

"Just answer, God damn it!" The skinny girl seemed to get antsy. She looked as if she could kill him in a matter of second. It was better not to piss her off.

"Junpyo." He answered shortly.

The girl snorted and sarcastically said. "So, you're the Junpyo." It was weird when she checked on him from head to toe. "She had been talking about you until she lost conscious."

Junpyo smiled. Somehow he liked it when the skinny girl told him that.

"I think he is telling the truth, let's go baby." The skinny girl took the other girl arm.

"But…!" The other girl protested but the skinny girl dragged her to leave them. When they passed Junpyo the skinny girl stopped and leaned to his ear.

"Watch your girlfriend, asshole!" She whispered then elbowed him on the ribs.

"F*ck!" Junpyo grimaced. Heck, the skinny girl was strong.

Ignoring the two girls, Junpyo quickly turned to Jandi. She was still leaning on the table, unconscious. He couldn't help but smile. He was grateful that she was okay, except the fact that she was as drunk as a lord.

Junpyo scooted over as he sat beside her. He looked at Jandi who looked like she was sleeping, her head on the table and mouth half opened.

"Jandi… I'm sorry…" Junpyo said as he removed strain of hair from her face. "I'm so sorry…" He said again then she started to stir awake.

"Junpyo…" She mumbled with her eyes still closed. "Is that you…?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me." Junpyo scooped her into his arms but to his surprise she pushed him. She immediately stood up, taking few steps back.

"Stay away from me!" She told him when he tried to stand up. "Stay away from me, Junpyo. I hate you!" He swore he could hear hatred in her voice. Gosh, he didn't like this. He couldn't stand her hating him.

"Stay away from me!" That was the last thing she said before she fell on the floor. She was too drunk to keep her consciousness. And he knew he was the one to blame.

When he carried her to his room she was still unconscious. Carefully he laid her on the bed. He wondered how much alcohol she had drunk that made her stilled like a log.

He then removed her shoes, wondering if she wore the dress just to meet him. It was killing him knowing that he probably didn't deserve her effort.

"I hate you, Junpyo…" His heart broke when he heard her mumble in her sleep. The tears streamed from her closed eyes, made it even worse. How could he stand this?

"Please, don't hate me Jandi." He said as he covered her body with the comforter. He sat on the floor, looking at her sleep, looking at how beautiful she was. It was ironic that he was the one who made her shade tears on her beautiful face. He did it not only once but twice. He made her cry not only as Mr. Gu but also as Junpyo.

Did he still deserve her?

"Don't hate me, Jandi. I cannot stand you hating me." He wiped her tears which seemed like couldn't stop escaping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Junpyo whispered to her ear then kissed her temple before saying good night.

* * *

Jandi had never felt this worse. Opening her eyes seemed like the hardest thing to do. Her body was aching like hell. She wanted to stay in this comfortable place but her body did the opposite. She suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom. Maybe she could hold it a bit longer until her aching was gone. But it couldn't wait. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself in unfamiliar place.

Where was she? She blinked her eyes trying to recognize where she was. The luxurious furniture in the room reminded her that she might be in some expensive hotels.

Hotel?! Jandi gaped, wondering why she ended up waking up in hotel room. Then slowly her memory of her entering a club, drinking some weird drinks and dancing with strangers replayed in her head.

"Oh my God!" On reflex she covered her mouth with her palms. Just what the heck she had gotten herself into? She shook her head, thinking the worst that might happen to her. She forced herself to look down and was relieved that she was still in her dress she used from yesterday. The only thing missing from her was her shoes. She was sure that she was still 'fine'.

"You're awake?" The sound startled her. Jandi turned around to find Junpyo closing the door behind him. He stood there with his towel hung low on his waist showing off his sculpted body. The image of her dancing with a guy who was not Junpyo made her stomach churned. She felt like throwing up. She hated herself for letting herself did those stupid things.

"Are you okay?" His concern voice made her feel even guiltier. Why did she feel guilty? He was the one who kissed another girl. She should have mad instead of guilty, but who was she to be mad at him? She wasn't even his girlfriend.

"Jandi, are you okay?" He said again.

She was not okay and her stomach was in its worse condition. Couldn't hold it anymore, Jandi ran as fast as she could to where Junpyo just exited. She swore she heard him laugh as she closed the door.

It was messy and disgusting. She had vomited even before she could reach the toilet.

"Jandi, are you okay?" She heard him knock the door.

"I'm…" Before she could answer she vomited again. This time she could manage to open the toilet. Gosh, this sucked like hell. She should think twice before drinking those nasty things.

"Jandi, open the door!" He banged the door this time. The banging was so loud made her head hurt so badly. She wanted to tell him to stop because it hurt her head. And also it would be embarrassing to make him see how pathetic she was, covered in her own vomit.

"I'm okay, Junpyo. Just wait outside." She was too late because the door already flew open.

"Sh!t!" She heard him cursed as he entered the room. Jandi wondered if she could make a good impression in front of him. He witnessed her try to kill herself and now this. No wonder if he didn't want her as his girlfriend.

"I should have known better." He said as he made her sit on the toilet.

"I told you to wait outside." Jandi said in her weak voice. "Get out from here, let me clean myself." She tried to push him away but her strength was no longer existed.

"No!" He said, casting his deadly glare on her.

"If you are worried about me killing myself, don't worry." Jandi let out a humorless laugh. Yeah, that must be it. He must have felt responsible for her, so he stick around. "I don't think I have any strength to do that." She continued.

He said nothing to what she said only stared at her with his eyes. Was it guilt she saw in his eyes? Jandi looked the other way when he didn't tear his eyes from her.

"What are you doing?" Jandi couldn't help but to protest when he started to unbutton her dress.

"Stop it, Junpyo. I swear I will stop bothering you." He didn't stop, ignoring her complain. She was too weak to fight when he removed her dress leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

He leaned to whisper. "I will not stop and I don't want you to stop bothering me." He said as he unhooked her bra and before she knew it she was as naked as the day she was born. Feeling exposed, Jandi crisscrossed her arms to cover her chest. She had never been naked in front of a guy in her whole life.

"I promise I will do nothing to harm you." He said and somehow she trusted him. "Please, let me take care of you."

She surrendered closing her eyes as she let the warm water soothed her body. She kept still as Junpyo bathed her gently. If it was the last time she could be this close to him, she would savor this moment.

Tears escaped her eyes as she remembered he kissed another girl.

"I'm sorry…" He said as if he could read her mind. Part of her wanted to scream at him for kissing that girl. But she couldn't do that. She had no rights to be mad at him.

"Don't be." She replied unconsciously, forcing herself to smile. It wasn't his fault that he liked another girl. She couldn't force him to return her feeling.

They were quiet as Junpyo resumed bathing her. Jandi said nothing when he wrapped her with his robe and carried her to his bed.

"Let me do it myself." Jandi said as Junpyo tried to dry her hair using another fresh towel. It was annoying that he kept ignoring her. "Just let me do it myself, Junpyo."

"No." He said shortly as he continued drying her hair.

"Stop it, Junpyo." He still ignored her. "I said stop it!" Jandi wondered where she got the energy to scream at him.

"Stop being nice at me, Junpyo!" She hated that her voice sounded so weak. "How can I forget you if you keep doing this?"

"Then don't!"

Jandi shook her head. "No, I cannot continue this if you don't have the same feeling as I do to you."

She was taken aback when he pulled her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Jandi. Whatever you saw yesterday, I'm so sorry." She hated to admit that she felt safe being wrapped in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever but she realized it was wiser for her to prevent her heart from breaking. With all her strength left she pulled away.

"No, Junpyo. I don't want to make…" She couldn't continue because he had put his lips on hers. She tried to push him but he held her arms tightly as he kissed her gently. It was so good that her arms stopped resisting. Jandi couldn't help circling her arms to his neck when he released her hands and kissed him back. How could she resist if his lips tasted this good?

She was running out of breath when he pulled away.

"Stay here!"

Gathering herself, Jandi could only watch him leaving the room. Jandi touched her lips where Junpyo had kissed. So, this was how it felt to be kissed by Junpyo. She couldn't describe how it felt but she could say that it was the best feeling in the world.

She must have out of the world since she didn't notice when he entered the room.

"Here, drink this!" Jandi looked at his palm, revealing two white pills. She looked at Junpyo hoping that she didn't need to eat that. "These will help easing you headache."

Jandi shook her head no.

"Please…" Junpyo plead. He looked so sincere that she didn't have heart to turn him down. So, she opened her mouth when he brought the pills closer. The bitter taste of the medicine made her wanted to spill it but Junpyo was faster. He made her gulped the water before she could do that.

"Good girl." Junpyo praised.

"Now, back to sleep. You'll be feeling better when you wake up." He said as he laid her down to the bed. Jandi didn't tear her gaze from him. He was too nice that she wanted to believe that he didn't kiss the girl. And the fact that she let him kiss her was beyond her.

"Don't think too much." Junpyo said. He was sitting beside her on the bed. His palm caressed her hair. Was it because of the medicine or his warm hand she suddenly felt drowsy. No one had cared for her like he did, even her father. It felt so good that she wanted him to keep doing that.

"Don't go…" Jandi said, holding his hand. Her heart fluttered when he smiled at her. Was it wrong to have him wrap her for the last time? Instinctively she nuzzled closer as he positioned himself beside her. She knew she was a fool since it would be harder for her to stay away from him. But she couldn't help herself. His warm and comfortable chest was enough to turn her in to a fool. She tried to stay awake but her eyes were too stubborn. She couldn't keep them to stay open. She finally surrendered and let the sleep take over.

* * *

Jandi was lost time and space when she woke up. She had no idea how long she had slept. All those pains had almost gone, thanks to Junpyo for making her drink that medicine she felt as good as new. She was startled when the door opened, revealing Junpyo.

"You're good?" He was holding a tray with lots of foods on it and she was suddenly hungry.

Jandi nodded eagerly. He smiled. She suddenly felt the heat as she remembered he kissed her few hours earlier or maybe she was just dreaming he kissed her. It was too bad that she had planned to stay away from him and she was sure about that. No matter how good he kissed or how nice he was. It was better for her to stay away from him to protect her heart.

"Yeah… Never better." She said as if nothing had happened between them.

"It isn't much, just scramble eggs and bacon, hope you like it." He said as he put the tray in front of her then opened the lid for her. The delicious smell of bacon and egg invaded her olfactory system and her mouth was suddenly watery. Her hand took the spoon then scooped the food without doubt. She was too hungry to notice that he was looking at her. Who cared if he was thinking that she had no manner? She was going to stay away from him? Could she do that? She liked spending time with him and she was getting used to that. Jandi thought as she munched the food. It was delicious. The eggs tasted good and the bacon was well cooked. Then she remembered her disaster rice rolls. Her cooking was nothing compared to this. Did he cook it by himself?

"You don't like it?" She swore she saw panic on his face. "I rarely cook, mostly I eat frozen food since it was simple and easier."

Jandi was thinking of kissed her plan of staying away from him good bye. Why did he have to be so perfect? He was handsome, a good kisser, nice, and he cooked too. Women would fall in love just by tasting his cooking. Gosh, this was hard.

"No…" Jandi said with her mouth full of food. "I don't like it, but I love it. It's so delicious." She said after she swallowed the food.

"You like it?" She nodded eagerly. Even without looking at him she could feel he was smiling. Jandi was too busy eating. She ate like there was no tomorrow, and probably there wasn't any more chance to eat his cooking since she knew what had waited for her in the future.

After she ate the whole plate, he kindly handed her the water.

"Thank you." She said after she emptied the glass. She didn't know when he did it but the tray had been moved to the table.

"We need to talk." He said as he took the glass from her hand. Yes, they needed to talk. She wondered if she could say good bye to him.

His hand took hers and brought them closer to him. "About your offer, I've been thinking and I think it's time for me to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Jandi blinked her eyes once, twice. Her mouth was agape. Was she hearing things? Or maybe she was dreaming? Did he really say that?

Jandi gulped. "What did you just say?" It didn't mean that she wasn't listening, she was just making sure that she wasn't imagining it.

He chuckled, "I said will you be my girlfriend?"

What should she say? Should she say yes? Hug him? That would be too much. Maybe she could say yes. But before she realized it she had nodded her head eagerly, probably a bit too much.

He didn't say anything just looking at her. Wait! Was he going to do what she was thinking? There was no way he was going to kiss her, she just ate the whole plate of bacon and she was just waking up from her sleep, her breath would smell like crazy. The kitchen sink would probably smell better than her mouth. So when he was leaning closer Jandi closed both her eyes and mouth tightly, waiting.

She silently praised God when his lips touched her forehead instead of her lips. His lips lingered there for quiet long before he pulled away. It was so sweet that she already forgot her plan.

Jandi hesitantly opened her eyes, too embarrassed to see his face. When she did open her eyes, she was greeted by his two dimples on both his cheeks. She loved to see his smile.

"Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" Gone was his smile changed into his cocky grin that made her regretted had agreed. Or maybe she didn't regret at all since she loved everything he did. She wondered where was her plan had gone.

"What will you tell your parents about you not coming home last night?"

Uh-oh! She was in trouble.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, readers…**_

_**I want to say thank you for reading and following and favorite this story. Here is another update. Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. Love Jundi couple always ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"My parents are working out of the city for few days." The words escaped her lips easily. She knew it was lame but still she had to say it. She had no good excuse. There was no way she told him who she was. Would he leave her if he knew who she was? Junpyo was a good person and she was sure he wouldn't mind. But what if he react the opposite? She probably needed more time to finally tell him the truth about her.

"They will be home by tomorrow." Jandi added. She wondered why she was getting better and better on lying. Gosh, she needed to stop her developing bad habit.

"Here we are." Junpyo said and she realized that they were stopping in front of her fake house. Yeah, she told him that it was her house last time.

"Uhm, yeah, right. Here we are, at my house." She wished that Junpyo didn't notice her awkward behavior.

"You want me to accompany you?"

No! There was no way he accompanied her even if she wanted too. She didn't even know who owned the house.

"With your condition you'll need help."

Jandi silently sighed when she didn't see any suspicious look from Junpyo. She wanted to say yes to his nice offering but she just couldn't do it.

"There will be a house keeper to help me, so don't worry." Jandi tried to assured him. She grabbed the door handle as quick as she could but too bad it was locked.

Damn! She didn't want to be there with him any longer or she would tell more lies. She hated lies and she hated herself for lying to him over and over. She looked anywhere but him, didn't dare to face him.

"Jandi…" She heard him called.

"Yeah…?" She turned slowly to find him smiling at her. There was something about his smile that made her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes fell on his lips and she remembered how they tasted. And she wanted to kiss those lips again.

"See you tomorrow." His voice brought her back to reality. She couldn't help but smiled back at him.

Jandi nodded a little bit too eagerly. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." She was relieved Junpyo didn't suspect anything. She tried to open the door again then it was opened. Junpyo must have unlocked the door.

"Bye…" She said, quickly closing the door. She stood there, watching as Junpyo's car moved away until it was out of her sight.

Jandi let out a breath she didn't realize had been holding. "Thanks, God." Jandi whispered.

Now what?

"Crap!" Jandi cursed remembering that she had to walk for another thirty minutes to be finally at home. She could just call home but her father would know that she wasn't home and that would mean trouble. She had worked really hard to keep her father away from anything she did.

"Just think as if you are doing a thirty minutes exercise." Jandi tried to tell herself or maybe she was just consoling herself.

After successfully entering her room by using her secret door she found few months ago when she was wondering around her house. She could enter the house freely without being taped. Yeah, everything she did was taped. There was nothing missed. She rarely used the secret door because she didn't want to be too obvious. She knew if she was being careless her only way to have freedom would be gone if her father found out.

It was a blessing that the secret door connected directly to her mother old room. Her father had tried his best to pretend that the room didn't exist. She wondered why he didn't get rid of the room too.

When she finally inside her room, she waited and made sure that it was clear enough for her to exit the room. She opened her door and found her house was quiet as usual.

Jandi exited the room, pretending that she was just waking up. She yawned and tried to look as lazy as possible. It wasn't new thing that she would wake up very late on Saturday. She always had breakfast at afternoon on that day. So when she walked to dining table, she was sure no one would have any suspicious thought on her.

"You need to stop your habit."

Jandi stopped at her place, eyes widened when she heard the voice she had known very well. She turned slowly to find her father sitting on one of many chairs at the dining table. She couldn't clearly see his face since he was blocked by his newspaper. The news must be more interesting than his daughter.

"Hi… Dad." Jandi said weakly. If her father knew then she would be dead. Jandi waited as her father put his newspaper down on the table then looked at her. She couldn't recognize his expression but he looked like that he was amused. She didn't know why.

Jandi didn't move from her place when his father stood up and studied her from head to toe, shaking his head. Jandi gulped. Was she really in trouble?

"You have to change your habit if you're going to marry Shinhwa's heir." He said then sat again to sip his coffee.

He raised his brows and said. "You don't want to have lunch? Oh, I forget you must not have had your breakfast. Grab a seat, Jandi."

Did he just call her by name? Not knowing what was in his mind, Jandi forced her legs to move and sat few chairs away from him. She felt the need keep their distance. She wished she knew what was on his mind.

"Maid!" He called then few minutes later her breakfast was served.

"Thank you, Dad." Jandi mumbled. She took the fork and started to cut her toast as quiet as possible. Her father was probably planning something, and he wanted to feed her before he did something terrible to her.

"How's school, Jandi?"

Jandi was startled, gulping her toast before she had a chance to munch it. She felt hurt in her throat but she didn't dare to make any noise or even move a glass of milk in front of her. Whatever he was about to talk, she could only wish that she would survive this.

"The school sent me your report development and they said that you were doing well at school." He added.

Jandi sighed in her head. She was somehow happy that he wasn't disappointed at her. But she couldn't let her guard down, she wasn't safe until her father was out of the house.

"Mr. Gu will be proud to have you as daughter in law." Jandi swore that she heard proud in his voice.

Jandi couldn't respond. She could only nod.

"Mr. Gu's son had told me that you two were getting closer."

What the heck? Jandi's eyes widened when she heard what his father had said. Mr. Gu did call her few times, but to say that they were close were a bit too much. They were not even close. He made her mad and she hated him so bad.

"Dad, about this marriage…?" Jandi said with all her courage.

"I really like that young man." Her father continued. Jandi was sure that he didn't hear what she was saying.

"Dad, are you sure about this marriage?" She knew it would be hard to make him listen to her, but she had to try. She had ever been brave enough trying to kill herself, not that she was proud of it. She was just had to try talking to her father.

"I like him. He is smart and independent. I'm sure he'll be the perfect husband for you." Her father said. Meaning that she had no other option but to marry Mr. Gu.

But she didn't love him, she loved Junpyo. She did like Mr. Gu a little. Okay, maybe a little bit more. She admitted that she was kind of missing him. He hadn't called her since yesterday and she missed his voice.

Wait? She had a boyfriend. Why the heck did she miss Mr. Gu?

"We were just talking by phone." Jandi said shortly. She should have told her father that she didn't want to marry Mr. Gu.

"Really? Last time he asked me to take you to dinner."

"Yeah, he did ask but I couldn't go since I have to study for my test." Jandi quickly said, when she saw her father expression she added quickly. "I told him that we could go another time."

She lied, of course.

"That's too bad. I wish you two could meet soon. I'm sure that you'll like this boy. I cannot wait until I walk you down the aisle, Jandi. " Her father said, resuming his breakfast or maybe his lunch. With that being said she knew that her father had set her future. She needed to find a way to change that. She couldn't leave Junpyo just to marry Mr. Gu. She loved Junpyo too much.

* * *

Junpyo drove carefully so he would not be seen by Jandi. Again after bid him goodbye she walked to her house. Her carefree spirit had made him smiling the whole slow thirty minute ride. She would stop to pet a dog or two without making the animal scared. He knew that she had no pet at her house and was thinking of giving her one later. She would bow to some elder pedestrians and help them to cross the road. How sweet of her. No one would think that she was the suicidal girl he had met few weeks ago.

He followed silently and watched her walk the street. He stopped when he saw her stop to fix her jacket, his jacket actually. The temperature had dropped so low since few days ago. So, he made sure she wore it before exiting his place. He wished he could wrap her and warm her. If he reminisced what had happened last night, he wondered how he could restrain himself.

He had seen her naked, seen her perfect breast and her perfect legs. To his surprise, instead of lust he felt the need to protect her, protecting her from the world.

Junpyo raised his brows when he saw her entering a small door that was closed by plants instead of the gate like the last time she did. People would think that there was no door on that wall.

She had a secret door? Interesting. He wondered how that small door had been missed by Mr. Geum's security system.

Junpyo took his phone and dialed her number. In a few rings she picked up.

"Hi, Junpyo." She said in her sweet voice.

"Where are you?"

"Home, of course. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanna make sure that you're fine." He heard her giggle before she continued.

"I'm really fine. Don't worry. Look, I've to go. Bye." She sounded hurried.

"Jan…" She ended the call before he could finish.

He dialed again but was answered by the machine, telling him that the number was out of reach.

Damn! Why couldn't he just enter the house and make sure that she was okay?

Junpyo was already opened his door but then closed it again. He couldn't do that. He had messed everything. He would make it even worse if he entered the house. She would be freaking out. He knew she had been lying to him about herself and he was the cause of it. So, instead of running to her, he stayed there waiting until he was sure that there was nothing going on from inside her house then Junpyo finally left.

* * *

When he arrived at the construction site, Yijung was already waiting, again in his suit. It was Saturday for God sake, even the workers were taking a break.

"Are you going somewhere? Someone dies or something?" Junpyo playfully asked when he passed Yijung.

"We need to go."

"Don't tell me it's my father. Because whatever you're going to say I'll not go!" Junpyo was still mad to his father after their last meeting.

"It's your mother." That got Junpyo's attention.

"She told me that she was brought to hospital this morning."

Was he kidding? Why did his mother call Yijung instead of him?

"Actually, she told me not to tell you too, she said she was fine and was home already. But I know you will kill me if I don't tell you."

"Hey, thanks man." Junpyo said as he reached his pocket to take out his phone. He pressed the speed dial and in a ring his mother's voice was heard.

"Hello, Junpyo, my son."

"Mom, are you okay?" He was beyond worried. Don't blame him. He knew how bad his mother's condition was just by hearing her voice.

He heard as his mother sighed, he even could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Yijung is doing the right thing by telling the truth." Junpyo said before his mother could say anything.

"That boy is really nice, too nice." His mother said weakly.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Junpyo said.

"No, Junpyo. I'm fine, besides Miss Yoon has taken care of me very well." His mother said between her chuckles.

Junpyo knew who his mother was referring. Miss Yoon was the nurse the hospital always sent when his mother needed help. His mother loved the nurse so much and she had this very crazy idea of matchmaking him with the nurse. Of course he had told her to forget about the idea. It wasn't that the nurse was not pretty and all. It was just they didn't have any chemistry at all. And above it all, because of his mother idea the nurse always acted awkwardly whenever they were near each other.

"This time I won't listen to you, Mom. I'm going home." He heard his mother giggled and he swore that someone else was giggling with her. It was probably her nurse. Knowing that the nurse was still there, her mother must have been in very bad condition.

"I'll go with Yijung too, Mom. See you soon."

"See you soon, my son." She said before ended the call.

"So, you're going with me right?" Junpyo told Yijung who was busy swapping his tablet. When he finished he looked up at Junpyo with his I'm sorry face.

"Sorry, Man. I just got this message from our materials provider. They said about changing of price. I bet I've to take care of this."

Junpyo nodded understanding what his friend was talking. He knew Yijung was really good at this. He believed that with Yijung beside him they could rule this business in no time.

"Yeah, sure good luck with that."

"I'm sorry I cannot come and visit your mother. Tell her I said hi." Yijung said as he walked to his car and left.

* * *

After three hours of riding his car and another one and half hour of crossing the water Junpyo was finally home. The long journey had made him thinking of borrowing his father chopper but he then pushed away the idea for not liking that he had to owe his father. That old man would be laughing at him and Junpyo would never give him that pleasure.

When he stopped his car in front of the house, the door was opened, and he could hear his mother was laughing. He kept reminding himself to thank Miss Yoon for being good accompany to his mother as he walked into the house.

"Mom…?" He called as he entered the house. They were still laughing and he wondered what was they were laughing at.

"Junpyo, is that you?" His mother said from inside her room.

Junpyo stopped by the door and found his mother was lying on the bed and the nurse sat beside her. They were laughing at the TV. He smiled and greeted his mother.

"Hi, Mom." And the two women turned to him. The nurse quickly stood up and bowed at him then greeted him.

"Good afternoon Gu Junpyo-sshi." She said.

"Good afternoon Yoon Suwan-sshi." Junpyo bowed back at her. He wondered why they could be this awkward. Thanks to his mother.

"What were you two laughing at?" Junpyo asked as he walked closer to his mother bed.

"This show is really funny Junpyo, you should watch it sometime." His mother said without taking off her eyes from the TV. Junpyo raised his brows to the nurse and she shrugged.

"I guess it's time for me to go Mrs. Geum." The nurse said and he swore that he saw his mother pouting which reminded him of someone. He missed her already.

"Your son is here Mrs. Geum, besides my driver probably will be here in minutes."

Junpyo felt like they were talking codes. And true to her words in few seconds after she said those words there was car honking in front of the house.

"See." The nurse said, smiling. "I hope I'll not see you soon Mrs. Geum even if I like to see you."

"I… will… walk you out." Junpyo was stuttering. Damn. It wasn't only her who acted awkwardly he too was feeling the same.

"Yeah… sure." The nurse said.

"See, you later Mrs. Geum. Please take care of your health Mrs. Geum. I want you to be there at my big day." The nurse said as she hugged his mother.

"I cannot wait that day to come. Junpyo, do you know that Miss Yoon will be marrying her best friend."

"Wow, congratulation Yoon Suwan-sshi."

"Thank you, Gu Junpyo-sshi."

"How is my mother?" Junpyo asked when they were outside the room. He knew his mother would never answer his question. The nurse stopped and looked at him.

"She is getting worse Gu Junyo-sshi. She is a fighter but I don't think she could survive without the bone narrow transplant. The cancer is eating her from inside."

Junpyo nodded at the nurse explanation. He had that thing figured out. "I'll work on that as soon as possible."

"Thank you Yoon Suwan-sshi for taking care of my mother and congratulations about your marriage."

The nurse smiled. "Thank you too Gu Junpyo-sshi." She said before exiting the house. Junpyo watched as she entered the car which had been waiting for her.

"How's your feeling Mom?" Junpyo asked, entering his mother's room. His mother smiled before answering his question.

"I'm feeling great, Junpyo." She lied and he already knew that. "It's too bad that Miss Yoon is going to marry someone else."

Junpyo smiled, taking the seat beside her. "I think you're happy for her."

"I know." She sighed.

"You look broken hearted, Mom. Didn't you use to say that you want me to be your son in-law?"

"How's your father doing Junpyo?" He knew she was changing the subject. Lately, she had been ignoring him when he asked about her daughter.

"My fathe?" Junpyo chuckled and his mother nodded. "He is just being annoying father like he always did."

Her mother smiled. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Don't blame me because he arranges my marriage." His mother gasped. He could only chuckle at her comment.

"I'm so sorry son." She took his hand trying to comfort him.

Junpyo smiled. "Don't worry Mom, I like the girl and probably fall for her already and I bet that you'll love her too."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Who is she? And what's her name?"

Junpyo couldn't help but smile at his mother curiosity. Holding her hand tightly, he smiled and said. "Her name is Geum Jandi."

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, readers. It's me again with new update. Hope you enjoy it and not forget to leave a review. Happy reading! Love Jundi couple ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Watching tears streaming down his mother cheeks was the last thing he wanted. Even if she wasn't his real mother but she was the closest thing he had as a mother. He had been thinking how happy his mother would be to hear his news. But when the reality worked the opposite his expectation he couldn't help but regretting ever telling her the news.

"Aren't you happy, mom?"

She wiped her tears. "Of course I'm so happy for you, my son."

"Then what's with the tears?" Junpyo said as he wiped her tears.

"It's tears of happiness." She forced a smile which was breaking his heart.

"Don't you miss her? Don't you miss Geum Jandi?"

"Heaven knows how I miss her. How is she doing?"

Junpyo smiled, cannot wait to tell his mother about the girl that had made him crazy. "She is fine. Actually she is not just fine, she is great. She is beautiful, sweet, smart, but crazy sometimes." Junpyo went on and on like he had lots of words to describe her.

"You're crazy about her, aren't you?"

Junpyo blushed when he heard her said. "She is sometime annoying the hell out of me." They both laughed at his complain.

"Is she happy?"

"Everyone may think that she is happy, but the truth is she is anything but happy." Junpyo might have a little hint about Jandi's life in few days after they met. She never talked about her family or her father in this case. And the night when the first time they met was a strong prove of how unhappy her life was. Of course he would not tell her how they met. Junpyo kept that to himself.

"It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have left her."

"Mother, you had been blaming yourself since I could remember. Whatever was your reason for leaving I know that you had your own excuse."

"I shouldn't have left. I wished that I could just bring her with me."

Junpyo couldn't stand the fact that his mother kept blaming herself. He believed that she had reason. His mother was the nicest person he had ever met.

"Don't you want to meet her?" Junpyo said. He was disappointed when his mother shook her head no.

"It doesn't mean that I don't want to meet her." His mother said, looking toward the open door as if she was waiting for someone to enter. "I don't think I can stand her rejection."

"Why do you say that, Mom?"

His mother smiled. "I'm the reason of anything that happened to her life."

"Jandi is the nicest person, just like you. I don't think she will hold grudge on you. "

"If she is anything like me, she will never forgive me. I hate someone who lies and cheats on me." Somehow hearing his mother explanation made him remembered the lie he had been scheming to Jandi.

"Mom…"

"Yeah, Junpyo?"

"Mother, I think I'm in a big trouble."

"What do you mean you're in trouble?"

"I lied to her." His mother raised her brows at him. "Yeah, I didn't mean to, I just… I was carried away."

"Tell me everything, Junpyo." His mother said and Junpyo did what she asked. He told her everything except Jandi's attempt to die. He would tell his mother later when the time was right.

His mother smiled when he finished the story. "She will be mad at you, Junpyo. I'm very sure about that."

Damn, he should have known that.

"But she will forgive you, so don't worry." His mother must have seen panic on his face when she said that. She probably was just comforting him.

"Trust me, she will." Junpyo really hoped that his mother was right. He didn't know what he had to do if Jandi couldn't forgive him.

"But promise me you'll tell her the truth as soon as possible."

Junpyo nodded eagerly. He would tell her and ask for her forgiveness the first thing when they met.

* * *

"Gaeul, change of plan. I need to formulate plan C." Jandi said through her cellphone when her father was finally out of the house. He had been eyeing every doings. She even felt weird when he sat next to her as she was sitting by the pool. It was too cold to swim so she was just sat there to get some sunlight. And her father followed her by sitting there beside her. She had no idea what he wanted and she didn't bother to ask. They were just sat there in silence.

"What do you mean by plan C. I'm confused, please enlighten me." From the sarcasm she heard in her voice, Jandi knew her best friend was pissed. She hadn't called her for almost two days or maybe more. That was probably why Gaeul sounded as if she was having her period.

"Remember yesterday or maybe the day before after we shopped?" Jandi started. "I lied to you about forgetting stuff. Actually I went to see Junpyo, he was kind of there." She didn't tell the couple they saw was Junpyo. She knew what Gaeul would do if she knew the truth.

Gauel snorted. "I should have known better. So, what happened?"

Jandi smiled awkwardly hearing curiosity in her voice. "I didn't meet him literally because I went so mad at him and I ended up getting drunk at a club."

"What?!"

Jandi smiled again, imagining Gaeul widened her eyes. "Yeah, and Junpyo ended up saving like he always did."

"I wanted to kick his balls for canceling your date but I'll forget about that because he saved you."

Jandi couldn't help but laughed. She knew Gaeul too well.

"Don't laugh at me. Tell me what happened next!" Gaeul snapped.

Knowing Gauel was upset, Jandi stopped laughing and continued to explain. "I was having a really bad hangover and he treated me really well." She left the part when he bathed her. She would keep their intimate moment to herself. "And he asked me to be his girlfriend and we are kind of officially dating."

"I'm really happy for you." But Gaeul didn't sound as happy as she said. Jandi was thinking she was probably upset for she had been ditching her because of Junpyo. But the thought was gone when Gaeul screamed at her.

"Congratulation!"

Jandi had to pull away her phone because she was too loud.

"I cannot believe this. I hated to say this but I'm really really happy for you."

"Thank you, Gaeull." Jandi was grinning from ear to ear hearing her sincere words.

"If this is good news, what was it about you mentioning plan C?"

"That's what I'm about to explain. My father out of nowhere, he was kind of around this whole day which was weird, saying that he couldn't wait to walk me down the aisle."

"Okay. That's bad news." Gaeul commented.

"I know that." Jandi said weakly, agreeing with her best friend. They knew her father rarely said things. And when he said something would happen then it must happen.

"That was why I'm asking you to mastermind this plan C I have. Are you with me, Gaeul?"

Jandi heard Gaeul giggled before she answered. "You don't need to ask. You can always count me in."

She couldn't help but smiled, knowing that Gaeul would always there by her side no matter what happened.

* * *

Jandi was tossing and turning on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had been masterminding the plan with the help of Gaeul for hours. She was relieved that she was agree with her and would help her with the plan. She wondered what she could do without Gaeul.

They had planned it all and the only thing she needed was telling Junpyo the truth. She had to tell him anything, about who she was, about her arranged marriage her father had set for her and also about her mother. She would tell him everything and she wished that Junpyo would agree with her plan. But what if he wouldn't agree? He had to if he really loved her. Actually it was her who fell deeply in love with him, that was how pathetic she was.

Sighing, Jandi looked at the clock on the wall. Mr. Gu would call her around this time. It didn't mean that she was waiting for him to call. The truth was she needed to make an apology to him. Why would she need to make an apology? It wasn't her fault. She had told him from the first time that she didn't agree with the whole arrange married thing. It was his fault for agreeing.

Still she felt the need to tell him she was sorry since he had been nice to her. That was the least she could do to him. She would just forget that he did make her mad the last time they talked. She wondered why the two of them were like water and oil, but she almost swore that when she talked to him she felt comfortable and all. How she wished that he would cancel their fathers' plan and they would be friends. Yeah, friend, just friend, nothing more. Was she hoping for something more with him?

What would he say when she told him that they would not never meet? Would he ever miss her? That would be impossible, they had never even met. It was probably her who was going to miss his call. Really bad, like she was feeling this time.

Jandi stared at her phone on the table as if it would ring just by staring at it. Should she call him? Was it going to make it hard for him and for her too?

Heck, who care?!

Jandi jumped off the bed to reach for the phone.

"But I don't have his number." Jandi grumbled when she remembered that he was the one who always called. She then called the phone provider and asked the number that called her number around this time. It would be easy cause no one called beside Mr. Gu. After telling her to wait for another ten minutes, the phone provider finally gave her the number.

"Thank you, Mam." Jandi said after writing the number on her notes. She then dialed the number waiting as the call was connecting. She waited and waited, it did connect but no one picked it up. He probably was going out somewhere. Was he out with another girl? Then who was she to wonder? It wasn't her business if he was out with another girl. It was up to him. But why did the thought about him with someone else made her had this feeling when she saw Junpyo kissed that skinny girl.

"Damn, Jandi. You should stop thinking that jerk Mr. Gu. You love Junpyo." Jandi scolded herself. Yeah, she should.

Was it possible that she liked two guys at the same time? She loved Junpyo, of course she didn't doubt that but when it turned to Mr. Gu, she had this weird feeling that she swore that it was almost like the way she felt for Junpyo.

Why was it happening to her? She wished she could just hate Mr. Gu like she thought she did.

"Argghhh…" She was feeling frustrated.

Jandi was startled when her cellphone beeped. Immediately, she reached for it. Grinning so wide knowing Junpyo had sent her message.

Message: _I miss you already. Good night ;)_

Her fingers eagerly tapped her phone replying his text. In few seconds she had his message replied.

Message: _Miss you too… So much _

Jandi headed to her bed smiling. She was beyond sure that her plan would be a huge success and her confusing feeling toward Mr. Gu was forgotten as she tugged herself on the bed.

"I love you, Junpyo…"

* * *

"Are you sure you've packed properly?" Jandi asked the question for the hundredth times or maybe more because Gaeul was annoyed.

"You ask me that question again, you must forget your plan to run away." Jandi was relieved that Gaeul was driving. She didn't want to imagine what she would do to her if she wasn't driving.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Jandi bit her lower lip. She couldn't believe that she was running away and made her best friend help her. She should have done it herself.

"Gaeul…" Jandi said weakly which made her got Gaeul's deadly glare. She was probably as nervous as her. "Thank you…"

Gaeul smiled. "That's what friends are for. I know you will do just the same if you were me."

Jandi nodded. Heck, she would do anything for her.

"Give me your phone!"

"Why?"

Jandi got her glare again.

"You want your father find you?"

Heck, no! Jandi hesitantly gave her phone to Gaeul.

"I've to destroy your phone so he won't be easy finding where you are, remember GPS?"

Jandi nodded as Gaeul explained what she should or shouldn't do.

"As a change of your phone, I've bought you a payphone card that you can use anywhere and anytime. It doesn't have limit. You can call me anytime you want but for now we have to keep our distance. No call is preferable. You know that your father will come straight to my house when he notices you're gone. "

Gaeul was right. Jandi would miss her so bad knowing that she couldn't call her.

"I prepare an account number for you in case you need money. It isn't much but I think that knowing your habit it'll be fine." Gaeul said as she passed a purse to her.

Jandi checked the purse. There were cash, ATM card, bus card, train card and many things she couldn't point out. She was wondering how Gaeul had planned everything very well, every detail were well calculated.

"Starting for today, you will be taking the bus." Gaeul said as she hit the break. Jandi didn't know that they were stopping at the bus stop.

"Thank you, Gaeul. I don't know how I can repay all of these. Thank you my friend." Jandi said as she hugged Gaeul. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."Gaeul said.

After saying goodbye to each other, Gaeul left and she was finally on her own. Gaeul had done so many things for her, this was the time for her to stand by herself.

"What the…?" Jandi was looking at the complicated bus system. She had never been using bus before.

There was always the first time. She reminded herself.

Jandi took the first bus that came. Turned out she took the wrong bus, so when she arrived at Junpyo's place it was already dark. She didn't spot his car where it was usually parked.

He probably was going out somewhere. So, she decided to just wait there. She wanted to wait for him upstairs but the walk from the bus stop had taken a lot of her energy. Climbing ten stories high building was not very appealing. The fact that she hadn't had dinner was making her even lazier. So, instead of climbing the stairs she sat there waiting.

It was one hour later, maybe less, when she saw a car pulled into the building. It wasn't Junpyo's. Jandi stood up when she saw someone exiting the car. She knew him. He was Junpyo's boss, wasn't he? He wasn't wearing his suit anymore like the first time she saw him. Even if he was good in his suit but she preferred him in his casual clothes. Not too bossy.

Jandi stood up to greet him. If he was Junpyo's boss, she should make a good impression. He looked shocked when he saw her approaching and stopped when they were close enough to greet each other.

"Good night, I'm Jandi, a friend of Junpyo." Jandi said as she offered her hand. Hesitantly Junpyo's boss took her hand.

"Hi, I'm So Yijung." The guy looked at her from head to toe as if trying to recognize her which made Jandi felt uncomfortable.

"Nice too meet you, Mr. So." Jandi quickly bowed and the guy followed. He furrowed his brows probably wondering why she was there.

"I was just waiting for Junpyo. He is probably still out, somewhere…" Jandi awkwardly explained not having any idea where he was. She would have called him if she had her phone.

"He is still on his way from visiting his mother." Mr. So said. "He told me to come around this time. I bet he'll be a bit late."

Jandi nodded. She wanted to ask more about Junpyo but not having the gut to ask. So, she was just stood there in awkward silent. How could she make a good impression if she was tongue tight? She should have said nice things about Junpyo, right?

"You want me to call him?" Mr. So asked. Jandi wanted to say yes, but before she agreed with him he had called Junpyo.

"I cannot call him. Maybe his phone is off." Mr. So said then awkward silent again.

"Mr. So…?" Jandi said breaking their awkwardness. "Do you mind if I borrow your phone?" She could have just waited later but she really needed to make this call. She had to talk to Mr. Gu.

"Sure…" Mr. So handed her the phone.

"Thanks." Jandi said then dialed the number she had memorized. She waited until it was connected.

The loud rang from the nearest payphone booth startled them both. Jandi just realized that there were payphone near this building. Mr. So looked at her then the booth. It was strange of course, but Jandi ignored it. The call ended since no one picked up the phone. The payphone booth stopped ringing too.

Jandi dialed again then the booth rang again. Okay, that was weird. She quickly ended the call and the booth stopped ringing. She tried again and got the same result.

What the heck? What did that mean?

"Mr. So, what is your number?" Jandi said as she handed the phone.

"Why do you…"

"Just tell me your number!" Jandi cut him, running to the phone booth. She remembered Gaeul telling her about payphone card in her purse.

"Tell me your phone number, Mr. So." Jandi said furiously. This wasn't happening. It was just a coincidence.

Jandi punched the number as Mr. So said the numbers, wishing that she was wrong. She waited until the call connected. They both looked each other when Mr. So's phone rang. He hesitantly lift edthe phone to his ear and Jandi heard the call was answered.

"Hello…" She could clearly hear Mr. So confused voice through the receiver.

"Mr. So… What is Junpyo's full name?" Jandi wished that she didn't ask the question. And she wished he didn't answer her question.

"Gu Junpyo, his name is Gu Junpyo. Why…?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Damn, traffic jam!

Junpyo cursed under his breath. He had been trapped in the traffic jam for quiet long. He was already late for his appointment with Yijung. He had told him to come to the construction site to talk about some changes to the building. But he was already thirty minutes late.

He sighed when he saw the turn to his place. At least he wouldn't be stuck anymore. So, when he got his chance to turn he took it as soon as possible and sped up to his temporary house. The place he met Jandi. He missed her so much he could die.

When he was near Junpyo slowed down, but was taken aback he saw a girl was running from the building site. His gaze followed where she ran to.

"Jandi…?" Junpyo whispered, trying to recognize the girl. He couldn't see her clearly since it was dark, but he swore she looked like Jandi. Was it her? Maybe he was just missing her too much so everything he saw reminded him of her. He had been thinking about her along the way from his mother's house.

Junpyo shook his head, smiling at himself for being such an idiot. She would probably at her home tugged safely on her bed. Or maybe he was just hoping that the girl wasn't her because she looked like that she was crying.

Junpyo added the speed as he saw Yijung stood by his car after he turned to the building. Yijung was just standing there and looked dumbfounded. He wondered what had happened to him.

"Junpyo, this is amazing. I don't know if we can call the payphone." Yijung said loud enough for Junpyo to hear after he stopped his car. He was talking as if he was just seeing an alien.

"This is freaking amazing." Yijung continued as Junpyo climbed down his car.

Just what the hell he was talking about? Junpyo wondered if Yijung was probably having fever. He tended to talk nonsense when he was sick.

"Did you see the girl who just ran from here? She was calling this payphone booth. I thought it was crazy." Yijung told him between his laughs.

"Actually, she didn't believe it too but when I heard her voice through my phone. Gosh, I cannot believe this." He continued his ramble until Junpyo couldn't stand him anymore.

"What the f*ck are you talking about, Yijung?"

"You didn't see the girl, did you?" Yijung said as his laughs died down.

Junpyo raised his brows. "Girl?" He did saw one, but he wasn't sure that she was the girl he was talking about.

"Yeah, who was her name again? Jandi?" Yijung tilted his head to the right, not sure if he was saying it right.

"Jandi…?" Junpyo asked.

"Yeah… She said she was your friend or something."

F*ck!

Without thinking for another second Junpyo ran to where he saw her before. He should have just run when he saw her running. The night was dark and also cold. He wished that she would be okay.

"Junpyooo…"

Junpyo ignored Yijung's call, pacing up his speed. Just why the heck did she had to know about the number?

"Junpyo…" He heard Yijung called again. He probably was following behind because he sounded close.

Junpyo stopped when he saw her sitting at the bus stop, felling grateful that bus only stopped every thirty minutes. His heart broke when he noticed her shoulder was shaking. She was crying, again, and it was because of him.

He took a very deep breath as he walked closer to her, slowly. She must have heard his steps because she turned to him, wiping her tears from her cheeks too quickly.

"Jandi… I can…" She held her hand up stopping him from saying the words.

She smiled at him bitterly. "I don't think I want to hear any more lies from you."

Junpyo tried to move but Jandi was ahead of him, taking few steps away from him as if she was scared of him. His heart turned to pieces when she did that.

"Please, Jandi… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Sorry…?" She let out a bitter chuckle. Her barely whisper voice was filled with hatred. "Don't SORRY me, Junpyo…" She made sure that he heard the word sorry clearly. Tilting her head, she continued her cynical words. "Or should I call you Mr. Gu?"

"I cannot believe you were lying to me all the time. Did you have fun?"

"I…"

"Stay away from me!" She warned as he took a step forward.

He couldn't stay away from her. No, he couldn't live without her. Heaven knew how hard he had to restrain himself for he was playing their stupid game which was back firing him.

No! He would not listen to her. Taking his long strides, Junpyo grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest and wrapped her tightly with his both arms.

"I won't stay away from you." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She was so small, made him wanted to keep her from the world. "I don't want to stay away from you." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

She was quiet. He wished that she would say anything.

"Please… Don't tell me to stay away from you."

"Get off me…!" She protested, trying to pull away but he didn't want her to, so he squeezed her more tightly. He swore he would kneel or grovel if she told him too.

"No…"

"Junpyo…" Yijung's call startled him and she used the moment to quickly pull away from him.

Damn, he shouldn't have let his guard down. Damn, Yijung for making him lose his attention.

"Junpyo, are you guys okay?" Yijung said as he jogged slowly toward them. Junpyo knew he had a good intention for he was worry about him.

"We're fine Yijung." Junpyo answered.

"Hi… Again." Yijung said, waving awkwardly to her.

She didn't answer him nicely instead she snapped at him. "Was he even your boss?"

Yijung who had no ideas of what was going on of course he raised his brows so high, wondering what she was talking about.

"Boss? Me?" Yijung said in his confused tone.

"He has nothing to do with this and he isn't my boss. I never lied about that to you." Junpyo reasoned. She was the one who thought that Yijung was his boss and he didn't do a thing to deny that which made this even worst.

"You're big fat liar." She hissed then turned to walk away.

"You did lie to me too." She stopped and turned around to face him again. Junpyo knew he shouldn't have said that but he was too frustrated and desperate.

"Yeah, I did lie to you so stay away from me because I hate you very much." She turned her back to him. This time she didn't bother listen to his call. She walked straight to the bus he hadn't notice was there already.

"Jandi…" Junpyo screamed calling her name as she climbed into the bus. He stood there watching the bus closed its door then slowly moved away. What the heck he was doing?

F*ck!

"Wait!" He ran after the bus but it kept moving away. Jandi, wait!" He kept running then magically the bus stopped. Whoever was the driver he owed him so much.

"Your ticket, please." The driver said as Junpyo entered the bus. Junpyo searched his pockets. Damn, he has no money in his pocket. He was f*cking leaving his wallet inside the car.

"I'm with her." Junpyo pointed to Jandi who was sitting at the back seat. All eyes turned to her and she looked annoyed.

"Miss, do you know him?" One of the passengers who sat closer to her said.

Please, say yes!

"No!" Jandi said without doubt. "I never saw him before." She sounded so scared as if he was some tugs about to harm her and all passengers' eyes turned to him automatically. Their eyes were judging him. Even without saying anything, he swore he could hear them say that they could do anything to protect the girl.

"I don't think the girl knows you mister, so please get off this bus." The driver's fatherly protective said and Junpyo had nothing to do but doing what the driver told him to do. So he got off the bus and again could only watch as the bus left bringing Jandi away from him. His head couldn't think clearly of what he had to do.

"I think the girl forgot her belongings." Junpyo was taken aback when he heard Yijung's voice as he walked closer. He turned to see Yijung was carrying a duffel bag in his left hand.

"What do you mean?" Junpyos' eyes followed as Yijung put the bag next to him.

"I think it's hers."

Junpyo squatted, checking on the bag. Why did she bring it? The bag was quiet big like she was planning to go somewhere maybe for few days. Where was she going?

Wait! No, it couldn't be. Junpyo quickly opened the zipper and found clothes inside. Damn, what the heck she was planning to do?

"Did she say something?" Junpyo looked up just to see Yijung shrugging.

"Beside asking your real name…? I think she said nothing else."

Sh!t! He was really screwed. The fact that he didn't know where she went made him wanted to punch himself.

"Yijung, I thing I have made very terrible big mistake." He said as he lifted her bag.

"What mistake?" Junpyo heard Yijung ask but he ignored him. He walked straight forward, starting to think of what he had to do to find her. He had no doubt that he would never find her in her big house.

* * *

After almost a week living away from her house, Jandi felt free. She was no longer wearing her expensive clothes or having her bodyguard around. She really liked it. Even in her crappy small rented apartment, she was glad that her father claws were no longer had her captive. She was finally free or so she thought.

Just two days ago she started working at this small convenient store. The owner, Mrs. Kim, was a very nice lady in her sixties. Jandi really liked her. Mrs. Kim had a son who was already married and moved out to live with his own family and that leaving Mrs. Kim alone to take care of the store.

Walking inside Mrs. Kim store was the best thing she had ever done after staying for three days in a cheap motel. The loud noise from her room neighbor or the banging wall from the other room made her hard to sleep, only God knew whatever they were doing. She was thinking to find another better place but they came with high price. She had to spend the money Gaeul had given her wisely, so she ended up staying there.

She rarely got out the motel since it looked scary and always made sure that she locked the door when she tried to sleep. It was so tiring to feel worry all the time. She had never worried about her safety before since she had her bodyguards around for 24/7 to keep her save.

Jandi was thinking if she could make money by herself she could rent a better place that was why when she saw the vacancy paper by the counter Jandi quickly offered herself to take the job and Mrs. Kim was gladly accepting her as her new employee. She was glad she didn't question her background and all. Mrs. Kim did wonder why she needed the job. But after she told her that she needed the job to help her family problem that she couldn't explain, Mrs. Kim back out and let her take the job.

Her kindness didn't stop just there, when Jandi told her where she lived the old woman forbade her to come back to that motel again and told her to stay at her son's old apartment. Mrs. Kim told her that the motel was not good for someone her age to stay without telling her why and whatever was her family problem she felt really glad that she could help. She even helped her taking her belonging from the motel which didn't need long time since she had almost nothing. She left her bag at Junpyo's place.

The work at the store made her tired enough. She would fell asleep the moment her body touched the bed. She had never worked before. Everything was served to her in the silver platter. No wonder that those hardly needed energy tasks Mrs. Kim gave made her tired and all. She had no time thinking about her school or worrying that her father would find her. She was feeling guilty that she almost forgot about her best friend, Gaeul. She hadn't called her for almost a week. She wondered how fast the time had passed.

Gaeul said not to call her yet. Yeah, Jandi remembered Gaeul ever said that but she needed to let her know where she was. Jandi made a mental note to call her later after she finished her work. She was feeling guilty for not even remembering Gaeul or having the need to call her. She had spent her night and days thinking about Junpyo or Mr. Gu Junpyo to be exact.

God knew how much she missed him and how bad she wanted to call him. She had memorized the payphone number and his number of course but she hated him so much that was enough to make her cancel the call.

Yes, she hated him. He lied to her big time.

Didn't she lie to him too? Yeah, she did but it was different. Still, trying to use him was wrong thing to do.

"I hate him…" Jandi shook her head feeling frustrated. Even without him being here he was able to make her going crazy. It frustrated her knowing the fact that Junpyo she knew was the one who always called her almost every night and made her question her own sanity for liking two guys at the same time. She swore she was feeling as guilty as hell toward Junpyo and Mr. Gu which stupid of her.

Wasn't she supposed to be happy that Junpyo was Mr. Gu and vice versa?

No, it was just complicated. She just hated him so bad, as bad as she missed him.

"Jandi…" Mrs. Kim's soft voice startled her.

"Yeah… Yes, Mrs. Kim." Jandi quickly said. She wanted to scold herself for being so lost in thought especially when it was about the liar Gu Junpyo.

"I was thinking to close the store this weekend. My grandson is going to have his first birthday." Mrs. Kim told her and she could feel her happiness.

"Wow, congratulation Mrs. Kim." Jandi couldn't help but feeling happy for Mrs. Kim.

"You can come with me if you have nothing to do." Jandi heard Mrs. Kim's tempting offer. She wanted to but it was her family stuff so she decided to just stay at her apartment or maybe she could help Mrs. Kim.

"Mrs. Kim, what about I open the store for you?"

Mrs. Kim's brows rose. "Are you sure dear?"

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Kim." Suddenly the thought of working at the store looked better than staying alone in her apartment which she knew she would end up thinking about him.

"Please… Mrs. Kim."

Mrs. Kim chuckled at her plead. "Fine then. You can close early if you are tired, just don't force yourself."

"Yess, Mam!" Jandi saluted which earned her another chuckle from Mrs. Kim.

"I bet I have to leave you now." Mrs. Kim said when a costumer entered the store.

* * *

Her second day without Mrs. Kim at the store wasn't really that bad. Yesterday was exhausting running the store by herself. She had learned from the day before of course and she knew just what she had to do when the store started to crowd. She was straight A's not for no reason. She, herself, was fast learner.

"Super star Kim Yunhee was spotted together with the CEO of Geum enterprise in Hawaii."

The sound of the TV reporter caught her attention. Her father being in the gossip news wasn't a new thing to her. No wonder her father hadn't looked for her yet. He was busy with his girlfriend.

"Their ON and OFF relationship had been taking over this country entertainment gossip since Mr. Geum's wife disappeared mysteriously fourteen years ago. This time will they take their relationship seriously?"

Jandi quickly hit the off button. She felt like throwing the remote control but then she remembered where she was. The reporter was right since her father relationship with the actress wasn't a new thing. It had become the country hot gossip for so long. She thought her father would marry the actress at first but he didn't. She didn't know why but she was grateful for that. She couldn't imagine having stepmother if her own father did never give her any attention.

She forced herself to get over the news. She had enough about her father doing. She swore part of her wished that they would just stay at Hawaii so that she could be here forever. She knew that sooner or later her father would find out about her being missing.

Jandi looked outside and it was dark already. She decided to close the store. Proud smile crept up her face as she saw the money she had gathered for the day. She was too busy counting the money from the counter when she heard the door was opened.

"We are about to close. Please shop faster." Jandi said without looking at the costumer. It was barely 7 p.m. but she had to close early.

She quickly counted the price as the costumer put a pack of cigarette and a lighter on the table.

"All will be three thousand and two hundred won. Thank you for com…" Jandi stopped as she looked up to the costumer. Her eyes widened. What the heck was he doing here?

"You smoke?" Her question sounded accusing. She should have questioned him of what he was doing here not questioning his smoking habit. It wasn't her business if he smoked any way. But why did she care?

He didn't answer her directly. Instead he showed her his annoying smirk that looked so damn good with two dimples on his cheeks. Gosh, she hated that, like really hate.

"I do smoke but only when I'm stress. And lately someone has made my head spinning by disappearing."

Jandi rolled her eyes hearing what he said.

"Three thousand won, please!" She said annoyingly hoping that he would get out from the store as soon as possible.

"Jandi, let's talk."

"I'm working, don't you see?" She wanted to say yes, but her pride was higher than Himalaya Mountain and also she hated him so much.

"Then let's talk after you finish."

He wished! There was no way she could talk to him. She hated him. Period.

"Sorry, Mr. Gu, we don't have anything to talk about, so please get out from this store if you've done shopping and thank you again for coming." Jandi said in her angry tone before ignoring him and continuing her work.

After she finished her work Jandi looked up and found the cigarette and the lighter were gone. And Junpyo was gone too. Part of her wanted to slap herself for being such a b!tch.

What was wrong with her talking to him? He just wanted to clear things up. It was her who made things more complicated. Suddenly she wanted to say sorry to him but he was gone already.

Jandi wondered if he would come back again.

No, you idiot! The guy was right for leaving you. You're selfish b!tch!

Jandi hit her forehead against the table counter knowing how screwed she was. "Gu Junpyo, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Hi, readers!**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Here is another update, I hope you'll like it. Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review. Always love Jundi couple ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Geum Jandi was pissed.

What he was thinking? He should have just waited for her until she was calm not startling her like he just did. After spying her for twenty four hours he decided to just talk to her. He missed her very damn much, he could die. And because of that he had done another mistake, again. Gosh, this thing was getting very complicated.

Twenty four hours after she went missing, Junpyo lowered his pride by coming to his father asking for his help. Damn, he would do anything for her.

He told his father to search for someone. Of course he didn't tell him that his future wife was missing and he was glad that his father didn't question him more. His father just called his people and told him to explain whatever was happening. They were the best men his father had. Turn out that Geum Jandi had defeated the men. It took them almost four days to find her.

Junpyo drove like crazy when they told him where they had spotted her. He spent hours watching her work through the glass from the outside of the store. She was busy serving the costumer and no one was there to help her. It was beyond his believe that she could do all that, knowing that she had never worked for her entire life.

His phone's ring tone startled him. Yijung's name flashed on the screen. Junpyo swapped his phone as he watched Jandi exiting the store.

"What is it, Yijung?"

"I've sent your clothes to the address you told me." Yijung informed. Junpyo knew he could always count on him.

"Thanks man."

"How long you'll be there?"

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Right then, call me when you're back. Bye."

Junpyo put his phone back on its place and noticed that Jandi was already gone. She probably was already home. She looked tired and worn out.

He was glad when he found the apartment next to her was out for rent, without any further thinking he called the owner and paid him two months in advance. He took his time driving to his new apartment, studying the neighborhood where Jandi had spent in her few days staying there. He rode slowly for not wanting to freak Jandi out. He had decided to give her some time and space after he startled her by showing up in front of her out of nowhere.

The look on her face as she found out his smoking habit was really cute. She sounded mad in a caring way which was really thoughtful of her but then immediately changed her tone like she didn't give a damn about it. Probably she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him, like really mad at him.

It was almost ten p.m. when he arrived at his place. The floor he stayed was already quiet, most of the inhabitant was in their late sixties or factory workers. No wonder it was quiet, they probably was taking rest after their busy day of hard work.

Junpyo looked at Jandi's door which was locked from inside, somehow he was glad knowing she was already home. He checked for some packages sent for him but he couldn't find it. Thinking that maybe they would take longer time to arrive, he just let it pass and entered his apartment.

Turned out the apartment wasn't that bad, even better than his place at the construction site. He was used to things like this, what made him wonder was how Geum Jandi could stay in this kind of place.

Who didn't know Geum Mansion. It was known as one of the best architectural building in South Korea.

Junpyo removed the white materials that covered the furniture. There were not much inside the apartment only couch, bed and a set of dinner table. The kitchen looked convenient enough and accommodating. Opening the drawer, he found few clean plates and glasses. He took one of the glasses and put it under the tap. He turned on the tap and watched as the water filled his glass. He smiled, knowing the drains working well. He could live with that.

Taking of his jacket, Junpyo was ready to call it night. He definitely needed rest. He had been staying in his car for too long. He could use some good night sleep knowing Jandi was safe and sound. They were only few meters away if anything happened to her he would easily know.

He was fixing the bed when he heard someone knocked on his door. It probably was the courier bringing his stuffs. It was fast, he was thinking they would come tomorrow. Junpyo lazily moved his long legs to open the door. He opened the door and found Geum Jandi stood in front of him. Her already big eyes widened as if she was seeing ghost.

"Are you stalking me?" She was almost shouting at him. She sounded mad but she was cute like that.

Junpyo couldn't help but smiled at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you too, neighbor." He teased.

She scoffed as if she was showing how much she despised the idea him being there. "What are you kidding me? Didn't I say I hated you before?"

He did remember when she said those words. How could he forget while he couldn't stand her hating him? Unlike last time she did look a bit friendly or maybe that was what he wanted to see. She had changed her uniform from the store with her pretty floral dress and a white cardigan which made her even looked sweeter. She looked beautiful in that simple dress. Somehow he was glad that he was the one she greeted. He couldn't imagine her greet someone else.

Didn't want her to notice he was checking up on her Junpyo quickly said.

"You wanna come in?" He offered, wondering if her pretty eyes could grow bigger.

"Are you insane?" This time she really was yelling at him. He would not wonder if another neighbor of them would come out because of the ruckus they made.

Yes, he was insane because of her. Didn't she know she drove him crazy?

Junpyo leaned closer which made her startle and take a step back. The way she reacted somehow amused him. He ignored her annoyed look and whispered to her.

"I miss you so bad I could die." Junpyo had to restrain himself for pulling her inside his apartment and kiss her hard against the wall.

Or maybe he couldn't restrain it at all as he found himself nuzzling to her delicious neck. His brain couldn't think clearly as he smelt her sweet scent.

Gosh, he missed her so much.

"You… you're really something, aren't you?" Junpyo heard her said as her fist pressed really hard against his abdomen.

Damn, woman could punch.

"What the…" Junpyo held his hurting stomach as he watched Jandi turned her back on him as she walked to her own apartment carrying something that he knew was his.

Junpyo grinned as he watched her furiously entering her apartment then slamming the door behind her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

What the heck was that? Geum Jandi was breathing really hard, leaning against the door.

She was so mad and she hated him.

Why did he even here? And the worst was he stayed there in front of her apartment. She still had hard time believing that Gu Junpyo was staying few feet away from her.

Just when she thought anything couldn't get any worse she realized the heavy bag she had been carrying reminded her of why she had knocked his door in the first place. She thought he was someone else.

"Damn!" Jandi cursed, throwing the bag across the room out of anger. Why the heck did she carry his bag around? She should have just left his bag in front of his door just like the courier did, leaving the bag in front of her apartment.

She found that stupid thing in front of her door when she arrived from her work. There was paper attached on, showing the address. Didn't the courier know her apartment was number 6 and this thing was supposed to be sent for number 9? How could they be this reckless? What if there were important things inside? Jandi shook her head, reminding herself to not use the company if wanted to send stuff.

Maybe the courier was in a hurry. Jandi decided to give the owner later since like there was no one inside, the reason why it was left in front of her door. Wasn't that a good excuse to greet her new neighbor?

She quickly took a bath and changed into her first new dress she bought with her own money. She spent her all money Mrs. Kim had given her for three days of working. At first she couldn't believe how this pretty dress could be so cheap. She had this kind of dress that cost probably ten times.

Feeling excited, she quickly left her apartment. She headed to her new neighbor's door. She knocked few times, thinking if she dressed too much. She just wanted to be nice to her new neighbor, she reminded herself.

She knew it was quite late when she knocked the door. Mrs. Kim had told her about the new tenant, she thought it would not hurt her to just say hi and welcome whoever was her new neighbor. She was lost for words when she saw Junpyo opened the door for her. If she knew it would end up like this there was no way she would go there.

Who did he think he was? She should have given him more than just a blow to his stomach for trying to seduce her. But it felt so good when his breath brushed against her neck.

Stupid! She shouldn't have felt that way. She was supposed to hate him. Mad at him. Period!

Jandi breathed deeply, realizing how being mad at Junpyo had taken a lot of her energy. She needed rest because she had work tomorrow. She was heading to her bed when her door was knocked. She turned around to open the door.

Jandi rolled her eyes after she opened the door, knowing who stood before her. "What?!" She said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Hi…" He greeted with his unbelievably annoying and charming smile. It frustrated her even more. Was he kidding? How could he was smiling? It didn't mean that she didn't like his smile. The truth was she had been missing those smiles like forever.

"Can I come in?" Jandi rolled her eyes again knowing that she didn't need to let him in since he had entered the apartment without waiting her to say yes. Jandi was wondering why she let him did just that.

"I told you that we have nothing to talk about." Jandi followed, scoffing as she saw Junpyo lounging comfortably on her only couch in her apartment. There wasn't even a TV inside, knowing that she could survive for quite long days was beyond her.

"Just take your stupid bag and get out of here." Crossing her arms on her chest, Jandi tried very hard to sound as cold as she could when she caught him staring at her.

Damn, those doe eyes made her think if it was right to stay mad at him. He stared at her with his stupid puppy dog eyes as if telling her how sorry he was. She had to restrain herself for telling him that he was forgiven.

Wait?! She couldn't easily give up and forgive him just like that. Gosh, how easily he could play with her mind.

"We need to talk, Jandi." He started. He should have stopped staring at her like that. She couldn't think clearly if he kept doing that.

Jandi shrugged. "Whatever." She said, turning away. She was trying to get away from him since she was afraid she couldn't hold herself and throw herself at him. But before she could take a step to leave, she felt strong hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her. Before she knew it she was facing his chest and her hand at her back couldn't move since he was holding it. He was holding her captive on his lap.

She tried to move her hand. "It hurts." Jandi couldn't even clearly recognize her own voice.

"Then stop fighting." His husky whisper sent shiver through her spine.

"Junpyo, it hurts." She said again as she looked at him in the eyes. "Please…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She could feel his guilt as he released her hand. His hand moved to her waist made her hard to get off his lap. She gave up trying, putting her hands on his chest instead.

Their eyes locked and her heart started to race.

"Don't ignore me. Don't get mad at me. I'm so sorry." He said, drawing her closer to his chest. She was too close she could hear his steady heart beat while hers was jumping up and down like crazy. She was sure that he could hear it.

"I'll do anything you told me, but please don't be mad at me, please…" She wanted to look at him when he said those words.

Jandi looked up and was welcomed by his eyes staring deeply at hers.

"Please…" He said so sincere that she believed no one could refuse his plead.

Jandi was tongue tied. She had heard that eyes never lied and that was what just had happened. She didn't know why but she felt like she knew that he was being honest and sincere just by looking at his eyes and all those hates toward him were thrown out through the window.

"Please…" He said again as he leaned her down. She didn't know when he put his grab on her neck because he was pulling her closer. His longing gaze made her hard to pull away.

Jandi was too nervous and closed her eyes tightly anticipating what was ahead of her. She waited until she felt his lips on hers. It was their second real kiss. Unlike their first sweet kiss, this time his kiss was harsh and demanding but she liked it, very much. She felt like the world around her was spinning so fast when he licked and nipped and caressed her lips.

Jandi gasped when Junpyo bit her lower lip and their kiss went up to another level as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her breath and heartbeat raced when Junpyo's expert tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. The feeling was so alien to her, she felt so wrong but excited at the same time. She felt her body melt in his arms.

She didn't know why but the heat inside her body increased as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She got excited hearing him groan and she lifted her body putting all her weight on his lap. Her hands were like having their own mind as they circled his neck and she kissed him back. Mimicking what he did, she thrust her tongue into his mouth and their tongues were collided, battling until they ran out of breath.

Jandi was disappointed when he pulled away but somehow was glad that he did so she could fill her lungs with oxygen, she felt dizzy, probably because of the lack of oxygen in her brain or maybe his kiss was too much for her too handle. She didn't know which one caused it.

Jandi let out a loud gasp when she felt his mouth moved to nibble her neck. It felt so good that she didn't know a thing to do except moaning as his mouth marking her neck with his bites.

"You taste so good…" He groaned, moving up to her jaw line while his hand working with her dress' button. He didn't need long time before he lifted her dress and threw it across the room.

She felt like hiding somewhere so he couldn't see her only with bra and panty.

"You're beautiful…" He said huskily, leaning to claim her neck again. But she stopped him, cupping his cheeks, looking straight into his eyes. His intense penetrating gaze stared back at hers and she finally understood what made her fall deeply for him. Yes, she had fallen deeply in love with him since the first time they met.

Jandi tilted her head, leaning closer to him and kissed his lips passionately. She felt so good when she heard him groaned as she nibbled his bottom lip. Running her hands through his locks, Jandi brought him closer. Kissing him was the best thing she had ever felt for her entire twenty years life.

She didn't realize that she was grinding on his laps and felt something poking between her legs.

"Ohhh…" Jandi couldn't hold her moan. The sensation when she rubbed her groin against his was waking something primal in her. She didn't know what it was, or was that amazing feeling had ever existed, all she knew was it felt so good and she didn't think she could stop.

"You're killing me." Junpyo groaned. His hands moved and found her breast. Without warning he massaged one of her breast.

"Ohhhh…"Jandi gasped, arching her back as she was breaking their kiss. Damn, it felt so good. How was it even possible?

"God… Junpyo." Jandi writhed as he kissed and nibbled. She didn't how he did it but he already unhooked her bra, showing her breast and her hard nipples. She was too busy digesting the strange feeling that weirdly was so good. And as if they had brain on their own her pelvis was grinding against his hard.

His tongue teased her nipple and sucked it hard. Very hard that she was ended up arching her back, screaming his name. She thought she was seeing stars and she was breathless. What he had done to her?

"F*ck, what have I done?"

Jandi opened her eyes, still having problem taking her breath. His curse had brought her back to reality.

"Jandi, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you."

Did he regret for touching her?

The thought of him ever regretting what they just did, got the best of her.

She should have known that he never had feeling for her. She was the only one who fell not the other way around. Tears started to fill her eyes and stream down her cheeks. She couldn't wipe it as she got off from his lap since she used her arms to cover her bare chest.

She was embarrassed.

"Jandi, I didn't mean to…"

Jandi held up her hand. Even if he looked and sounded guilty, she couldn't help but feeling angry.

He had hurt her pride.

"Get out of here!" She managed to say in her angry tone.

"But…"

"I said get out." Jandi shouted, pointing at the door. Her eyes were pinned on him, filled with hatred. Junpyo opened his mouth but closed it again then turned away. She didn't dare to look as he walked out her apartment. She could only hear the slamming door and when she turned around he was already gone.

Jandi fell on her knee, ignoring the cold marble floor against her skin. She couldn't hold her sobs anymore. She was crying her heart out. She had never felt this un-loved. No one had ever loved her. Not Junpyo. Not her father. Even her mother left her. She kept crying until she was too tired and could no longer open her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Hearing her cry was the most painful thing he had ever done. Yeah, Junpyo had spent the night outside leaning against her apartment door, hating himself for always making her cry. When she finally stopped crying he gathered himself and opened the door. His heart broke when he found her lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed probably too tired of crying but her shoulder would move as if she was sobbing. Even she was still crying in her sleep.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he laid her on the bed. How ironic that those were words he always said to her. He hated when people said sorry to him but here he was repeating those words to the person he loved the most over and over again. He still remembered how she looked at him with all hatred she had and how devastated she was. It was like he could feel how she was feeling, unloved.

Junpyo covered her naked body with the comforter. He wanted to kill himself for losing control. He shouldn't have done it. It didn't mean that he didn't want her. God knew he would take her then and there but he didn't want to be selfish. He didn't want her to regret it.

"Good night, beautiful." Junpyo said as he kissed her forehead. He wanted to stay by her side but he didn't want to make things even worse so he decided to leave her alone, taking a look of her one more time before closing the door.

Junpyo threw his bag that he had taken from Jandi's apartment across the room before throwing his body on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling and reminiscing what he had done. He wondered how he could make amend for all he had done to her and also the most important was would she ever forgive him?

The loud ring from his phone woke him up. He had no idea for how long he had been asleep. It was nine in the morning, he knew it from the old clock hanging on the wall. Rubbing his sleepy eyes Junpyo took his phone and he knew he had missed the call. He had three missed calls, one from Yijung and two from unknown number.

Junpyo dialed the unknown number and heard his mother's nurse greeted him. Something bad must had happened to his mother since he had requested the nurse to call him if his mother was having relapse.

He let out a sigh of relieve when she told him that his mother was fine after having fever this early morning. His mother had called her quickly so that she could help her. He owed very much to nurse Yoon.

The nurse didn't forget to remind him how his mother couldn't stay longer if his mother didn't get the healthy bone marrow transplanted. He knew where to get it but he was having trouble of informing the problem without getting him into another trouble.

Junpyo glanced at the clock again. Knowing it was time for Jandi to open the store, he took a quick shower and changed his clothes. Fifteen minutes later, he was ready to go. He was so determined to get her to listen to him no matter what happened.

When he reached the store, Jandi was already there, cleaning the store's glass door. Even from afar he could see her swollen eyes. Quickly she moved from her place after she noticed him standing in front of the store.

Taking a deep breath, Junpyo forced his legs to enter the store. He was glad there were no costumers or anyone else but them.

"Welcome to our store." She greeted from behind the counter. He hated when she treated him like he was just one of her costumers, but he deserved that after being the biggest jerk.

She didn't even look at his way as he stood there looking at her. Knowing she must be giving him a silent treatment Junpyo headed to vending machine, to serve himself coffee. He definitely needed caffeine to calm his nerves. After taking the plastic cup he was ready to pour some coffee but when he pushed the button nothing was coming out. He pushed again, still none.

"Just what the f*ck is wrong with this!" Junpyo hissed, starting to loss his patience and ended up kicking the machine.

F*ck! He kicked again then someone took the glass from his hand and pushed him aside the machine telling him that he could break the machine if he kept doing that.

Junpyo could only watch as Jandi poured him a cup of coffee. "You forget to push the ON button." She said as she handed him the cup, looking at him as if he was some kind of idiot. He probably was. How could he forget that? His head was too f*cked up because of her.

"Thanks…" Junpyo managed to say, sipping the hot coffee which to his surprise soothing his incredibly f*cked up mind.

She grunted and he swore he could hear her mumbling something sounded like 'rich boy' before turning away and left him alone.

Damn, he was offended. She was the one who had never dealt with stuff like this but she treated him like some rich boys who knew nothing about taking care of themselves.

She was checking on supplies, probably, when he stood behind her. She was too absorb with her work she didn't notice him there. Junpyo smiled as she hit his chest while turning her body.

"What?!" She looked up and rolled her eyes when she finally realized it was him.

Damn, she should have stopped doing that.

"We need to talk." Instead of answering his question she turned and walked away from him.

"Don't ignore me!" Junpyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her, trapping her in his arms. She was struggling to pull away but he was too strong for her so she gave up and faced him.

"Ignore you?!" She snapped. "Who do you think you are?" Her eyes pinned him with hatred.

"Do you know what I'm feeling right now?" She said sarcastically as to point out how bad he had messed things up. He knew, all too well, but he pushed away the thought. He needed her to listen to him.

"Why don't you answer my question? Didn't you say you wanna talk?" She said when he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Junpyo said. Lame, he knew that.

Her brows furrowed then she snorted. "If sorry made everything right then there would be no need of police."

How ironic. The words she said made him even guiltier. So, this was how it felt hearing his famous line from someone else. "Do you ever think about what I'm feeling?" Junpyo said.

"Why should I?" Jandi said as she tried to pull away from him. "You're the one who left."

"Did it ever occur to you that I was hurting too?" Junpyo was losing his patience.

She opened her lips about to say something but then closed again, spinning her heels to leave him.

Damn!

Junpyo closed his eyes, taking a very deep calming breath. Geum Jandi was really something when she was mad, a lesson for him to not make her mad in the future.

He was about to chase her when his phone went off. His father's name appeared on the screen. He definitely chose the wrong time to call.

What the heck was happening?

Junpyo was wondering why his father called. The old man had never called him himself. He would ask his secretary to call him. He let the phone rang few times, thinking if he should pick up the call or not. There must be something important if his father called. Junpyo brought the phone closer to his ear to answer the call.

"Good morning, Father." He greeted shortly.

"I cannot believe you waited too long to answer my call." Junpyo smiled knowing that he had irritated his father.

"I was just coming out from the bathroom." Junpyo lied. He had to hold his laugh.

"Look, Junpyo. I don't care what happens between the two of you. I want you to bring her back before Monday."

"Father, what are you talking about?"

"My men told me, Son." Junpyo swore he could see his father's smug smile.

F*ck! He should have known that.

"They told me you're looking for Ms. Geum. Just what the heck did you do to her?"

"I…" Junpyo stammered, knowing that how easily his father knew about his love life. His father was the one who told him to stop playing around and started to get serious with his work. One day he told him that he could have proven himself useful instead of screwing someone's daughter just to irritate him. He wondered how he knew and he told him he had been there had done that. Guess an apple would not fall far from its tree.

"I don't care what you have to do to bring her back. We are going to announce your engagement on Monday that means you two have to be there. I don't want you to ruin my friendship with Mr. Geum."

Who cared about his friendship? Junpyo had his own problem to solve, but still he felt guilty. He wondered how his father had this ability to make him feel like he was five years old. "I'm working on it, Father."

"Just do it faster, Son." Then the line went dead.

Junpyo swore his father had lowered his tone, almost fatherly, which sounded to him as if he was telling him that he could do better, that prevent him from throwing his phone across the room. His father definitely had this weird ability to make him feel irritated and better at the same time.

When he was finally calm he headed to where Jandi was. Jealousy washed over him when he saw Jandi smiling far too bright to whoever the costumer was. He knew that expression. He remembered her admiring him after the first time they met before everything went wrong. That was what she was doing to the blond guy stood before her. Who the heck dyed their hair in blond color?

"Good morning…" She said cheerfully. The guy didn't answer since who was busy putting his purchases on the cashier table. His clothes told him he was rich. His white expensive suit wasn't fit with the neighborhood. He probably just only was passing by.

"Morning." The blond said shortly, still not looking at her.

"Hi…" Jandi said, waving her hand when he finally looked her way. The blond guy tilted his head trying to recognize her.

"Hey, I know you. You stay at the apartment, don't you?" This time Jandi raised her brows.

"The apartment by the street, I live there too." The blond explained. There was only one apartment in the neighborhood.

"Really?!" Her eyes could grow bigger if it was even possible which made the blond laugh before he answered her question.

"Yeah, I do." He answered and they laughed.

What the f*ck?

"Hi, I'm Yoon Jihoo." The blond offered his hand to Jandi.

Yoon Jihoo? Was he the same Yoon Jihoo he knew? Impossible. There were lots of Yoon Jihoo in South Korea.

"Hi, I'm Jandi." Jandi took his hand, smiling. Junpyo felt his blood boiled in his veins. He watched as they shook their hands.

"Jandi?" This Jihoo guy must be wondering if she was telling the truth about her name.

"Yeah…" Jandi said awkwardly.

"Why don't you come to my apartment so we can have dinner sometime? I think we can be a good neighbor." Jihoo said.

"Sure." Jandi nodded at his question too eagerly as she batted her lashes. What the heck? Did she just do that? Junpyo had to clench his knuckles so he didn't hit the blond guy on the face.

Junpyo was sure this Jihoo guy was flirting with Jandi. He was also a guy for God sake. He knew when a guy tried to make a move. He had the need to stop this blond guy from flirting with Jandi and he couldn't hold it any longer. It was the time for him to step up.

Junpyo cleared his throat and said. "She is taken, Mr. Yoon."

The guy turned around to face him.

"Gu Junpyo!"

"Yoon Jihoo!"

They both called at the same time.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"It's been long time." Geum Jandi could only watch as the two guys were hugging each other like they were some close friends who just met after very long time. Maybe they were friends.

"I thought you're still in the US." Junpyo said as he pulled away. She could see how excited he was seeing his old friend.

"I'm back to Korea since two years ago. My grandfather needs me to take care of the hospital." Jihoo said and they ended talking something about university, works and stuffs she didn't know. Jandi felt left out.

If Yoon Jihoo had given her sign that he was interested in her before, now she felt like she was nothing as he and Junpyo were talking about things she didn't understand. They looked like they were so close to each other.

It was supposed to be her making Junpyo jealous. She felt so good seeing his nose flared as he watched her flirt with this Yoon Jihoo guy. The idea popped up in her head the moment he entered the store. He was so handsome and she couldn't help but admiring him. She thought she finally had returned Junpyo the favor after what he had done to her last night. She was so mad at him.

Jandi cleared her throat, feeling annoyed as the two kept ignoring her.

"I almost forgot. You have known her already, this is Geum Jandi, my girlfriend." Junpyo said proudly as he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder as if he was telling Jihoo that she was his.

"I'm not!" Jandi protested, trying to yank his hand off her, but Junpyo laughed at her and held her even tighter.

"We're just having a little fight." Junpyo said awkwardly.

Really?! Jandi threw him a deadly glare. He and his arrogance were starting to annoy the hell out of her.

"I also live at the apartment, maybe we can have dinner together." Junpyo added trying to change the subject which got him chuckle from Jihoo.

"Sounds like a great plan." Jihoo said then he checked his wrist. "I'm late for work. How much should I pay?"

"Twenty two thousand Won." Jandi handed him his plastic bag while Junpyo's hand still wrapped her shoulder.

"Nice meeting you Miss Geum." Jihoo said as he gave her the money. "And Junpyo, we should go out drinking don't forget to bring Yijung and Woobin."

"Sure." Junpyo said, grinning, as they watched Jihoo exiting the store.

"Get off me!" Jandi finally was able to throw away his arm. It was annoying to see his grin. She decided that she had to stay away from him.

"You're really something." She said as she brushed pass him. Just few steps later she felt someone wrapped her from behind.

"What I have to do to make you forgive me?" His hot breath against her neck had made her brain stopped working.

"Did you think how I was feeling when you left me?" Her voice was shaky. "If you were hurting then try to be ignored by someone you care the most!" She wished he didn't hear last part she said.

Quickly, Junpyo turned her around pulled her into his arms and wrapped her tightly inside his arms. He didn't say anything.

"I hate you." She said, sniffling.

"Please, don't hate me. I love you so much I could die."

She should have learned her lesson but the moment when he said those words, absently she snaked her arms to his waist and hugged him back. Heaven knew how bad she wanted to hear those words coming out from his lips.

"I hate you…" She said again. She hated him for making her fell so deep.

"I love you…" He replied as he squeezed her harder than before. She was melting in his arms.

"I love you too…" Without even realizing it those words she had been dying to say to him slipped out from her lips.

"Then let me bring you back."

Even if she loved him very much but the thought of going back to her father was way not interesting.

Jandi shook her head no against his chest.

"Our father had decided to make our arranged marriage known to the world on Monday." He explained as he caressed her hair. That was her father's business, she cared no more of what he was about to do. She was finally away from him, there was no way she came back to that place again.

"I don't want to come back."

"Look. If I could find you here, do you really think your father couldn't?" He tried to convince her as he held her cheeks in his palms. He had a point of course, but she liked her life here, free from her father claws.

"You don't think that your fabricated letter from your school will trick him any longer?"

Wait! How did he know?

He chuckled. He must have looked at her weird expression. "Your father told me about your fake field trip he even gave me the letter too. I was thinking of following you to Cambodia before I knew it was a fake letter."

Jandi was wondering how close Junpyo was to her father. They must be close enough to make her father gave any information about her easily. It was Gaeul's idea to make that letter and sent it to his father so he wouldn't be suspicious of why she was missing. They had set the fake field trip quite long considering she and Junpyo would need some times to finally settle which was very far from reality since she ended up running away alone. And the fact that her father wasn't suspicious made her very proud of Gaeul.

"I have to admit that your friend is very good." Jandi smiled at that. She was so proud of her best friend.

The date of her fake field trip was supposed to be expire this Friday so that was why their father had planned to announce their arrange marriage.

"So, are you going home with me?" She wanted to but she didn't want to miss this chance to stay away from her father. She had enough.

Jandi didn't answer him directly but questioned him instead. "Why don't you just stay here with me?"

He looked at her for a while before he answered her. "I want to, so bad but we know what your father is capable of."

Yeah, Junpyo was right. Jandi knew that her father would turn the world upside down if he knew she was running away from him. But she had made up her mind. She was not coming back. She was going to stay here no matter what.

"No, Junpyo. I don't want to come back." Jandi said weakly.

"Please, Jandi don't be hot headed."

Jandi pulled away from him. If he didn't want to stay here with her then it was his loss. He would stay with her if he really loved her like he had said.

"Just come back to your place Junpyo. This isn't your place." Jandi said and turned away from him.

She knew she shouldn't have set her hope too high but wished that he would change his mind but he didn't, instead he said something that she had never thought he would say. "I don't know if you will listen to me or no, but I know your mother. Comeback with me and I will tell you where she is."


End file.
